The Prince Reference
by Donkerblauw Fluweel
Summary: "You can't just whisk me away like you're some prince!" He quirked a perfect blond eyebrow at him. "Can't I?" But maybe he could. And maybe, just maybe, Christophe wanted this prince all to himself. Gregstophe - Complete -
1. Hold the ice

**I just love, love Gregstophe! So this will definitely not be a one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Hold the ice**

"All right, here is the plan." The general slapped his papers down onto his desk and gave the platoon a stern and intense look.

"We march into the building and start searching for the computer. It has to be a pink one." Christophe nodded and wrote it down on his note paper using a an empty beer bottle. In the background a phone started ringing. The general suddenly sprouted enormous ladybug wings.

"All right, let's be off." He turned to the window and unlocked it. He had one leg already outside before he turned to Christophe.

"Could you get that before we leave?"

"What?"

"The phone! Answer the phone!"

Christophe's eyes snapped open. Another dream. And a weird one at that. He hardly dreamed unless he was stressed out or extremely pissed off about something. Lately he had been forced to work a lot more hours because of one of his colleagues quiting unexpectedly. He needed the money but that didn't mean he liked the total disturbance of his personal life. Usually he worked during the evening and the night and slept throughout the day. Right now it was already passed dinner time as he had come home at 6AM and had fallen asleep right after eating something.

He growled and got up, snatching his phone from his bedside table.

"Tweek." It said on the display. Oh Lord, this could not be good.

"What?" He barked as he answered the phone.

"Hi Christophe! GAH! I hope I'm not bothering you?"

"You are."

"UGHN! I'm sorry! But we're having a bit of a situation over here." Christophe closed his eyes in annoyance. How anyone had ever been so dumb as to make Tweek floor manager of the little café down town was beyond him. The blond was nice, sure, but too chaotic to run a café.

"What's ze situation zis time?"

"S-someone booked part of the café for a c-company get-together but, ngh! He called in this morning to notify us he would be bringing more colleagues. Like a lot more. GAH!"

"How much more?"

"He's bringing nearly th-the whole company. NGH! We have to c-close to entire café." Christophe growled in anger. "And I-I know this was s-supposed to be your day off but we could really use your help. PLEASE! You'll get the next two days off! If you can just c-come in today!" Tweeks whining was getting on his nerves.

"FINE!"

"Great, could you come over in an hour?"

"An hour?!"

"Please Christophe we need your help here!" Christophe just growled in answer again, but it was good enough for Tweek apparently.

"Okay, I'll see you then!" The blond boy hang up. Christophe sighed. Why did he have to be surrounded by such idiots. Stuck in that stupid town he had moved to when he was just a kid. And now he was here again, stuck in a dead end job and paying way too much on his rent because the only person willing to sublet an apartment to him was Cartman who was asking an obscene amount of money.

But he had no choice. His last landlord had kicked him out when the authorities had shown up on his doorstep. Apparently googling how to make automatic weapons combined with searching for blue prints of the White House was raising some suspicions to them. Really, he had only been curious.

And he had been so sure his internet connection had been sufficiently closed off! But apparently not. After clearing up everything with the police, bribing some officers as he went, he was released. But of course after that, not one landlord was willing to have him rent one of their apartments. Cartman had been on him immediately, offering him an apartment for an insane amount of money. But he had had no choice, no way was he going back to his mother.

He showered quickly and changed in his working clothes. He decided to just pick up some food on the way to work, even when he despised eating fast and on the street like that. The light outside was already fading, and the darkness of the night was settling in when he arrived at the café. His colleagues were already there, setting up the bar. He walked inside, dumping his stuff in the little room they had for the employees.

He stepped into the bar and looked around. Thank God it was already nearly all set up and ready to go.

"All, right. Let's do zis." He mumbled as he could see the first guest come in.

**XXX**

He fucking hated lawyers, he decided. Of course it just had to be a law firm that had rented the place. He had only been working for about two hours when he had already had it with the lot of them. They were rowdy, loud, obnoxious and behaved very rude towards the waiters. They ordered non-existing drinks, weird mixes and always find something to whine about. He sighed inwardly as a new group of them pushed towards his bar, shouting orders at him.

"I'll have a white Russian!"

"How many beers again? Oh right, 9."

"Yes, can I get two Mai Tais? One of them with no lime juice and instead of dark rum I want kahlua."

"For me two Cuba Libres. And can you hold the ice? Last time you added it without asking me." Christophe just grumbled something and starting mixing the drinks. He really wasn't up for annoying customers like those.

"Yes, and I want a _double_ Martini, thank you very much." Another one added. Christophe didn't waste any time and got the beers. He put all the drinks down on the counter, accepting their money and barked out:

"Zere! And now leave, I'm done wiz you!" Most of them looked offended but he just turned away and grabbed a towel and started cleaning some glasses. Vaguely he noticed how another lawyer had waited for his colleagues to leave and had moved forward to lean on the counter.

"Well, well, fancy meeting you here. Although, maybe you're done with me too." _That voice_.

That taunting, flirtatious and confident voice. He knew that voice. He knew that voice very, very well. He had heard it when it was still high as a child, heard it break and stumble when puberty hit and had admired it when it finally fell into adulthood: smooth, low and so extremely British that it set all his French nerves on fire.

And not only with annoyance. O, certainly not.

He turned around and met the astonishing blue eyes of the man he hadn't seen in 7 years.

They were still the bluest he had ever seen.

"Can I help you, sir?" He said politely. Not at all like he had sounded to the other guests.

"What, not going to say 'hi' to an old friend." With a flick some blond hair was whipped away from those blue eyes as they danced with mirth. He could not resist that voice so he walked around the bar, dropping the towel on the bar without a second thought. He was pulled into a hug before he could do anything about it. Not that he would have.

"It's good to see you again, Christophe."

"Eet's good seeing you too, Gregory." His face was practically stuffed with blond locks. They were soft, impeccably cut and were an perfect mixture of slight curls and soft strands. Perfect to Christophe at least, who had always thought his own hair was sometimes too permanently messy. Not that he minded, but he didn't know if Gregory liked that or not. Not that he cared, of course.

They withdrew from each other but Gregory still held him close, his hands on his upper arms. The blond was obviously taking in his appearance. Christophe was doing the same. Gregory wore a suit like all the other men there. But it fitted him better than the others. It was a simple black suit, with a white shirt underneath. He didn't wear a tie like the rest but he did wear a tiny pin of the Union Jack on his lapel.

Underneath his clothes his form was still quite visible. He was tall, about 3 inches taller than Christophe, who was stocky and had for some reason missed a grow spurt. Gregory had filled out over the years, he had more muscles on his frame but also a bit of fat. Christophe thought he looked gorgeous.

"So, how have you been?" Gregory started, eyes still travelling over Christophe's form. "I didn't know you were back in South Park."

Christophe laughed and detached himself from the blond.

"Well, eet wasn't entirely voluntarily. I 'ad to, I couldn't find a place to live elsewhere. But otherwise I'm doing fine."

"You don't like where you live now?"

Gregory watched as Christophe walked back behind the bar again.

"No, not really. Eet's too small, too expensive." But he waved his hand. "But enough about zat. What about you?" Gregory twirled the straw of his half finished drink between his fingers before replying.

"I'm doing fine, I work as a lawyer now, over in Denver. It's a busy job but I like it a lot."

"I bet you make a lot of money." Christophe said absentmindedly.

"It's not all about the money." Gregory replied dryly. Christophe just grinned at him and the blond smiled back.

"It really is good seeing you again, Christophe." Gregory repeated.

"Yes, you already said that." He joked back. But he smiled and started cleaning some glasses.

"Have you been in touch with other people from our past?"

"Only my boss Tweek and zat fat bastard Eric Cartman. I'm renting one of his apartments."

"Oh Lord, that must be awful."

"Yes, 'ence me paying too much."

"Hence?" Gregory quoted. "My, my we really haven't seen each other a long time. Even your vocabulary is improving." Christophe stopped cleaning the glasses and looked at him. Gregory was leaning on the bar, a big smile on his face and eyes glinting with mischief and a taunting rebelliousness.

"You still see me as a little French bastard."

"And you still see me as a arrogant British asshole." Christophe had to hide his shock caused by Gregory's swearing.

"Well yes. Zat's because you are." Gregory barked out a laugh. Just then Tweek ran up to the bar.

"Christophe. Ngh! Can you go to the window, they want new drinks there!" Christophe sighed and nodded.

"Okay, fine." His eyes caught Gregory's again. "I 'ave to get back to work." Gregory nodded and whispered as Tweek walked away.

"They can be quite awful." He indicated to the lawyers near the window.

"Well, not all of zem." Christophe said and then quickly made his way towards the window. The lawyers were turning louder and rowdier by the minute. Ordering more and more drinks and they started shouting and singing at random. Thankfully quite a lot of them were already falling asleep or going home. Christophe took that opportunity to clean some tables near Gregory, who took the hint and came to talk to him.

"So, where have you been all these years? You just left after graduation and I never heard from you again." He asked as Christophe was wiping a table with his cloth.

"I know, I just wanted to leave and left ze country to travel."

"Where to?"

"Eastern Europe, Africa, South America and zen back 'ere."

"That sounds very interesting."

"Yes, it was. Especially Eastern Europe is lovely, really friendly people over zere."

"Any education?" It was asked unobtrusively but he knew it mattered a great deal to Gregory. He had to bite back a lie.

"No, not really. I sort of educated myself in computers and programming, because that always comes in handy. You?" He added quickly, wanting to drop the subject about himself.

"Law school." Gregory replied dryly. Christophe snorted.

"I can see that. But anything else?"

"No, no travelling for me, unfortunately. Just work and school."

"Waiter!" A loud voice came from behind them.

"Ugh, well, zat is _my_ work. Excuse me."

After a while the lawyers were just talking to each other and laughing. Christophe took the opportunity to talk to Gregory some more. Chatting about high school and their current lives as he walked between the bar and costumers or when he was mixing new drinks and Gregory would lean over the bar to talk to him.

He knew he was not doing his job properly but he didn't care. He was called to work _again_ and if he wanted to talk some more to one particular costumer then he could do that. The blond was thoroughly distracting him whether he talked to him or not.  
The way his suit clung to his body was making him think of things he should not be thinking. Like bending him over one of the tables. Or dropping to his knees and unzipping those classy slacks to take him in his mouth. But he shook those thoughts away, just wanting to talk to his old friend. Fantasizing was something he could also do after work when he was in his bed.

He had probably always known he was gay. As a teenager, when other boys started talking about girls and what they did to them all _he_ could think about what his male classmates would look like during that. Not the girls they were with.

And then he had walked in on Gregory in the shower after gym.

The way those droplets slid down Gregory's back as he showered, his hands massaging shampoo into his hair, eyes closed, a relaxed and content expression on his face... Right then and there he had known for sure: he was really, totally and completely gay. He had never told it to his friend. Not because he was ashamed or anything, but because he was afraid it might change their friendship. Gregory's parents were quite conservative on those matters and Gregory himself was rather closed up about such issues. He always said people were free to be and do what they wanted, but how he himself thought about it was still unclear to him.

Though, Christophe mused, as he saw Gregory lean on the table in front of him, there was something undeniably feminine about him. His hair was absolutely flawless and when he had walked past him he had noticed it smelled fantastic as well. But that didn't mean anything. And even if Gregory were gay, that did not necessarily mean he was Gregory's type.

The place was getting quieter and he cleaned some more tables, absentmindedly thinking of how Gregory would look, gripping the edge of it for dear life as he-. Gregory suddenly reappeared in front of him, slightly blushing.

Gregory grinned and Christophe knew it was because he was a bit drunk like his colleagues. No surprise there, Christophe had been slipping him free drinks all night. The blond seemed to be pondering something before leaning in to whisper urgently in Christophe's face:

"I have an apartment in Denver and it so happens that it has three bedrooms. I'm using one of them and I have the other one changed into an office. But I have not yet found use of the third one."

Christophe was silent. He knew what Gregory was hinting at but didn't dare to believe it just yet.

"You can rent it if you want to." The blond finished. Christophe eyed Gregory with some wariness, Gregory kept talking.

"Think about it. It will be so much better than that apartment you're renting right now."

Anger flared up inside Christophe. His pride stepping in, forcing an angry reply out of his mouth:

"You can't just whisk me away like you're some fucking prince."

"Can't I?" He quirked a perfect blond eyebrow at him.

"No!"

"Tell you what." Gregory licked his lips and stepped closer, to lean in and whisper in his ear. Christophe repressed a shiver that was threatening to rush over him as the blond's warm breath breezed over his ear.

"You don't accept my offer, and you just stay here. In this town I know you despise, working a job way below your level and living somewhere too expensive." Gregory leaned in even more and if Christophe didn't know any better he would have thought he was being hit on. The blond certainly got very flirtatious when he had been drinking.

"You go ahead and do that. I bet you hate the fact that my offer is tempting you, giving you a chance to get away. Perhaps even more so because it's a Brit who's offering. So go ahead, Christophe." The way he whispered his name surged straight to his dick. "Stay here."

Christophe balled his free hand into a fist. The offer Gregory made was indeed very tempting. Too tempting.

"So how much is the rent of the room?" He finally whispered back.

"We can think of a price once you move in, but I can promise you right now it'll be less than what you're paying now." He sounded so smug while saying that, as if he knew he had won.

"When can I move in?"

"Whenever you want."

Christophe was silent.

"No." He decided and he stepped away. Gregory didn't seem fazed at all by his response.

"Okay."

"There you are!" A loud voice came from behind them. Two lawyers, obviously drunk, came forward and grabbed Gregory by his jacket.

"You're on the David Weatherhead case aren't? You have to tell them what your client said the other day, that was just funny beyond words!" Gregory shot him an apologetic look as he was pulled towards the other end of the room, leaving him standing alone at the table.

**XXX**

He went outside for a last smoke and was only slightly surprised when, when he was nearly done, Gregory came outside too, holding a coat.

"Ah, there you are. Thought I should say goodbye."

"Hm." He blew out some smoke.

"Still saying no?"

"Yes."

Gregory nodded and put on his coat.

"All right then. But if you ever change your mind…" He extracted his wallet from his pocket and handed Christophe one of his cards. Christophe pocketed it quickly.

"My number is on there, so call me. When you have come to your senses. I'll see you around." Gregory slapped him on the back and walked away. Christophe watched him go, noticing the sway in his hips as he walked.

"Bastard." He muttered. He felt slightly disappointed when he realized he would not be able to see the fabulous blond locks when he would go back inside.

**I love the idea of Christophe travelling, it just seems so fitting :) **

**Next up: Christophe's acceptance or refusal of Gregory's offer. Hmmm...**


	2. Breaking and entering

**Woohoo! There are more Gregstophe lovers out there :) Here are your answers to your questions!**

**Also, if you want to see some awesome South Park/Gregstophe art check out Shleebee on deviant art. She draws some awesome Gregstophe things. Especially 'beetch' and 'pretty in red' are awesome. Exactly the way I picture Gregory.**

**Breaking and Entering**

Next day he woke up and still felt exhausted, even after a solid 9 hours of sleep. He had worked until the bar had closed, and had cleaned up afterwards. He decided: enough is enough. He called Tweek, still in bed.

"He-Hello?"

"Hello Tweek, it's Christophe."

"Oh, he- hello!"

"I want to change my contract. To part time. Also I want you to hire more people. We 'ave ze money, I have seen ze numbers."

"You- you can't just demand that."

"I'm not demanding anything. But you are going to do that, or I'm quitting my job altogether."

"Christophe, GAH! That's not fair!" Christophe closed his eyes in defeat, already desperately needing a cigarette. At heart and deep down he could be a very nice person and when people needed him he felt that side of him stir. He knew that he would have to suppress it if he wanted to get his way.

"I am being serious. At least 'ire some more people."

"NGH! Maybe that is a good idea, yes! GAH! I am not very good at that. Could you help me with that?"

"Fine. If you put out some advertisements I will help. But if you don't put zem out then I am out! You hear me?" Anger once again in his voice.

"Y-yes. I'll see you on Tuesday okay?"

"Yes, and zose advertisements had better be fucking out zen!" He hung up. He dropped his phone on the floor and grabbed his pants, still laying close to his bed. Last night he had just pulled off his clothes and had dropped them on the floor as he went. He grabbed Gregory's card from his pocket, staring at the neat font thinking hard:

The offer the blond had made to him last night had been haunting him all throughout the cleaning up of the bar.

Living with Gregory. The offer was both insanely tempting and horrible. The thought of being able to be around Gregory a lot. Living in the same house, seeing him at dinner, catching him unexpectedly in the shower...It could be like heaven.

But it could also be complete torture.

Gregory had flirted with him, yes, but he had been inebriated. So therefor it didn't necessarily mean anything. He still wasn't sure whether Gregory was gay or not. And maybe if he was...Christophe wasn't sure how he would feel if Gregory would turn up late at night with a date.

But the thought of seeing Gregory again, talking to him, properly catching up and hanging out with him was what made the decision for him. Even after not having seen Gregory for years he had the feeling he was under his spell again. They had been quite close in high school and he missed that friendship a lot. He wanted to make up for all those years they hadn't seen each other.

With great difficulty and tired feet he got up from his bed and sat down behind his computer, taking Gregory's card with him. Being good with computers had its advantages. Especially since not many people had good security on their websites. Neither, apparently, did the company Gregory worked for.

His business card had the name of the company on it and his personal phone number. But no way was he going to call him to say he would be dropping by. He simply hacked into the intranet of the company's site, right to where all the personal addresses of the employees were. He jotted down the address and grabbed his stuff.

Loading his stuff into his car went quickly. He didn't have a lot of stuff either way. It was a tight fit but he managed to squeeze everything in his little peugeot. The tiny French car still got many odd looks, especially as people saw the word 'peugeot' on it and tried to pronounce it. Christophe still got a good laugh out of that.

He parked his car in front of Gregory's house. He would need to make a phone call first. Luckily the phone was picked up at the third ring.

"Hello? Who is this?" A snarling voice came.

"Cartman? Eet's Christophe."

"Ah, the English bastard, what do you want?"

"I'm French, you fucktard." Christophe snapped. "I want to cancel my contract. I no longer live in your apartment."

"What?!"

"I signed the forms and everything and I left the keys inside." His eyes flew over Gregory's house, not giving two fucks about how he could practically hear Cartman get angry on the other side of the phone.

He liked the house. It was nice. Not too big, not too small. Just right.

"Yeah, well. You have to tell me that two months ahead and you didn't. You're still paying for the coming two months."

"Zat is not in ze contract."

"Even so! You probably ruined the place with your stupid British ways! You are paying me, you hear me?" It was nearly shouted.

"I'll talk to my lawyer about zat." And he hung up. He had a feeling he could really use Gregory's help in this. And he was sure the blond would offer that help to him. Besides, he had done everything according to the contract and he had wanted out of there so desperately that he really didn't care anymore.

The door to Gregory's apartment proved very easy to unlock. Christophe had picked many locks in his life and this was quite easy to force open. He would need to talk to Gregory about that. He liked his things to be safe, thank you very much.

Once inside he whistled in approval. Gregory's place wasn't overly big but it was nice. He walked around it for a moment taking it all in. Just looking, but barely touching things. He figured Gregory would be like him: fond of his privacy. The place was clean and neat. Everything orderly but not too clean to look obsessive-like. Christophe ran his fingers over the books in Gregory's office.

Law books, a lot of English literature and translated international novels, some cooking books. Also, on the bottom shelf, obviously there so as to not draw attention to them: some fantasy novels. They were clearly read over and over as the backs of them were lined and even ruffled at some places. Christophe grinned at Gregory's secret passion for those types of books.  
He noticed how all the furniture was expensive. Not overly showy or flashy but it was all made of good quality material. It was obvious both he and Gregory had a good eye for that. Gregory had clearly not wanted to show off his wealth too much. But he had not managed to do that everywhere: in the living room were quite some paintings that were obviously expensive.

Christophe found what would turn about to be his bedroom right next to Gregory's. It was painted a simple white with a wooden floor. Right then it was used as a storage room for some boxes. They were labeled "England" and quite heavy. The urge to open them and see what was inside was overwhelming. He had the idea that they must be filled with stuff from Gregory's past. Maybe albums with pictures of Gregory riding a tricycle or cheesy family portraits with Gregory frowning in one of the back rows. But he decided to respect the blond's privacy, for now, and he just moved the boxes to Gregory's study room.

He decided to first put his desk and book cases together. Since he had done that many times he managed to do it quite quickly. He plugged his computer in but encountered a problem. Gregory's wifi network had a password. He knew immediately which network was Gregory's: Yardale.  
Only Gregory would choose something like that. But even the clue to the password was confusing:

"Enemies, friends and lovers"

He decided not to waste his time on that and instead put his wardrobe together, the last bit of furniture. It was tiring and by the time he was finished he was sweating and exhausted. With a sigh he sat down on the floor and looked around his room. With just the furniture in it the room already looked much better. After a short break he brought his books and clothes inside. He was too tired to sort his books so he just pushed them into his bookcase.

He had a feeling he should at least make it up a bit to Gregory. Barging in on his house was maybe normal to him, it might not be normal to the blond. He had already passed some grocery stores in the neighborhood and he decided to go there and pick up some food for the both of them. It took him a while but he managed to find some decent French wine, some cheese and some nice dark bread. He put it all away in the kitchen and went back into his room. He was exhausted and decided it was time for a nap. He threw his mattress onto his bed and just collapsed onto it, not bothering to make it or take off his clothes. He fell asleep soon after.

"Well, well, well!"

He grunted and rolled over, looking up into Gregory's smiling face.

"I nearly got a heart attack when I saw your coat on the coat rack. I thought someone had forced the door."

"I did." Christophe grunted. Gregory sat down on his bed, still smiling.

"So you did take my offer."

"Don't push it." He sat up, glaring at Gregory. "I did buy you some things to make it up to you."

"You didn't have to, you know that."

"Yeah well." He didn't know what else to say. Also because Gregory in his suit, bathing in the light of the late afternoon, was thoroughly distracting. Gregory looked good in his suit, even better now than he had looked that night in his bar.

"It's just some French cheese and wine. If you want we can have some after dinner?" He proposed to the blond.

"That sounds fabulous." Gregory patted him on the knee. "You look quite ruffled though, maybe you should take a shower first. I'll get the stuff out of the fridge, it has to be room temperature, right?"

"Yes. That's a good idea." He got up and searched for his towel in his wardrobe. As he did so he was reminded of something.

"What's your wifi password?" Gregory was silent and seemed to contemplate something for a moment.

"You weren't able to hack it?"

"I thought I had done enough hacking for today." Gregory smiled at that.

"Oh, I'll, ah, give it to you after dinner, okay?"

Christophe nodded and grabbed a new set of clothes.

"I'll be quick." But Gregory just waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it."

Christophe was surprised to find out that Gregory's cooking skills were amazing. Of course he had seen the cooking books but somehow he had more thought they were there for show. But when he entered the kitchen the air was heavy with the smell of ratatouille and boiled potatoes.

Christophe sat down at the table.

"You cooked French things?"

Gregory laughed and sat down as well.

"Yeah, I thought it would go best with your French cheese and wine."

"I connected your computer to the internet." Gregory said as he filled Christophe's glass with wine.

"Oh really? Thank you. So, what is ze password?"

"You don't need to know that, I already preset your computer to log in automatically."

"You don't want me to know your password?" Christophe started eating happily, he was hungrier than he had anticipated.

"Like I said: it's not necessary." Christophe had a feeling that the password was something embarrassing. "So, what can I aspect of this arrangement? Will you be around a lot?"

"Unfortunately, probably not. I work a lot of hours per week."

"Full time?"

"Sometimes more. But I think you have ze same."

"Depends on the cases I'm working on, but mostly yes. But how come you work so much? You can work less now that you don't need the money right?"

"I would be, but we're understaffed at my job. So I'm often called in to work more. Including-." He chuckled. "Yesterday."

They both smiled at each other.

"Good." Gregory murmured. "Why doesn't Tweek hire more people?"

"I asked 'im about it a lot of times but he never does."

"We could press charges for that, you know." Gregory replied absentmindedly.

"Are you talking about a lawsuit?"

"Sure." Gregory shrugged.

"No! I could never do zat!"

"Hm. I think you are sweeter then you are letting on." Gregory smirked. Christophe was silent as he looked away.

"Yeah..well."

"Let me know though, when the work becomes too much and you cannot carry on. We'll think of something then."

"I don't need your help." Christophe growled.

"Never said you did." Gregory smirked.

"Zough, I may need some assistance in dealing wiz Cartman who wants me to pay two more months of rent." He mumbled. Gregory eyed him with a glint in his eye.

"Laaaaw suit." He sang. Christophe grinned and refilled their glasses, the absurdity and familiarity of Gregory singing bringing back fond memories. His laughter refused to die down and before he knew that he was doing it he felt himself bubbling over from laughter, nearly uncontrollably. Gregory eyed him with a surprised look but joined in, their laughter filling the tiny kitchen as the sun was setting outside.

**XXX**

Their schedules were both so busy however that Christophe didn't get to see much of Gregory. He was always incredibly tired when he came home and went straight the bed. Gregory worked totally different hours than he did and they didn't see each other properly until Monday the next week. Christophe had two nights off a week: Tuesday and Monday, the two days that not much interesting happened and the bar was mostly empty. Living in Denver but working in South Park was far from ideal but he preferred it to living in his old house. It may have been closer but there wasn't the chance of finding a sleeping blond man in his pajamas on the couch when he came home.

Gregory often watched TV, waiting for him to come home and would fall asleep watching Black Books. It was a strange TV show, Christophe mused, the protagonist reminded him a lot of himself for some reason and he wanted to tease the blond about it. But somehow he never did.

Instead he would carry Gregory to his bedroom, and put him under the covers. Sometimes the blond would wake up and started protesting. He would just ignore it and dump him on his bed threatening:

"Zat's all right, I will let you strain your neck next time." But he always ended up carrying him to his bed the next time he found him asleep on the couch. One leg curled up under him and his blond hair in disarray.

Sometimes Gregory woke up when he came home, jerking from his sleep and grumbling something under his breath. Gregory talked in his sleep and it was the most adorable thing he had ever heard.

The Brit would rub his eyes and ask him about his day, or talk about his work a bit. The blond was surprisingly talkative at times, discussing the disgusting table manners of some of his colleagues or talking about how the coffee at his office was just great. Christophe in turn, would talk about his travelling, the places he had been and the awful customers he sometimes had to deal with. He loved talking to the blond like that, looking forward to it during his shift. Even when he felt slightly disappointed for the fact that Gregory wore pale blue pajamas that hid his perfect form.

So when Monday came around he slept in and did his laundry and everything. He had not anticipated that when he came home from grocery shopping that the blond would be bent over the sink, trying to fix some lose screw that held up a shelf containing some herbs. He dropped his keys when he noticed the way Gregory's pants were tight over his ass, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. The sounds alerted Gregory, who turned around.

"Oh, hey, there you are. Can you help me with this?" He gestured to the screw on the other side of the sink. "I think I'm doing it wrong." Christophe picked up his key and walked inside the kitchen, trying to keep his face from turning bright red.

"Yes you are. You are using ze wrong..." he trailed off, the memory of Gregory bent over the sink blurring his knowledge of the English language, having him forget the word 'screwdriver.'

"Let me do zis." He pushed the groceries into Gregory's hands and turned towards the screw. He managed to fix it while he heard Gregory behind him putting away his shopping. He was sure he felt the blond's eyes on his ass as he had to bent even further, due to his smaller size. He grinned and said, without looking over his shoulder:

"Stop looking at my ass, you blond faggot."

"Don't be so arrogant, I wasn't looking at your ass." Gregory snapped back.

"Well, well. Is zis ze way you thank me for fixing ze shelf?" He said, while turning back and handing the screwdriver back to Gregory. The blond's eyes were sparkling and Christophe knew that was because he was holding back a nasty comment or an indecent remark. He hoped it was the latter.

He also hoped to be able to get some alone time. The position that blond had just been in nearly made him hard and he knew he would have to jerk off to get rid of those images. Though, picturing Gregory on his knees as Christophe fucked him so hard that that self-righteous smirk disappeared from his face would probably have him lasting for only about two minutes.

"Oh, all right. Thanks for fixing it, Christophe." Gregory interrupted his thoughts. Christophe just smiled.

"I have the feeling this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Gregory quoted with a certain air of arrogance. Christophe laughed and punched him friendly on the upper arm. Not if I have anything to say about it, he thought. Gregory punched him back and laughed, with such a beautifully carefree expression on his face that it hurt Christophe on the inside.

**Hm...can you guess Gregory's password?**


	3. Showers and computers

**Your reviews were lovely :) Much, much appreciated! I really liked your encouragements and theories. Don't worry, you'll get the answer to Gregory's password, though later on :P**

**Warning: some 'personal time'**

**Showers and computers**

Work was over earlier than usual, it was only 8 PM when Tweek told him he could go home. Tweek had hired some new people, keeping to his promise to Christophe. Unfortunately it had taken a few weeks, forcing Christophe to work too many hours once again.  
Of course, this had not gone unnoticed by Gregory, who had slipped a note under his door with the word 'lawsuit' on it. He had even left him a three minute voice mail, singing some song about lawsuits and the beauty that was legal power. Christophe still listened to it secretly at work, when the stupidity of some customers or colleagues became too much. He would hide in the bathroom and listen to Gregory's soothing voice and he could feel relaxation settle in almost instantly. He was terrified the blond might find out and never told him his voice was the only thing in the world that could calm him down. Next to cigarettes, that is.

The new colleagues were picking up the work quickly. Mostly due to Christophe explaining everything clearly. Tweek was too chaotic too do so. But even when Christophe was better at explaining things, he wasn't overly patient with them. When one of the new guys poured a customer too little wine for the fifth time in a row, he had thrown down his washing cloth, saying:

"Eef theese are the new workers zen I am out." He had walked out and Tweek had needed to come over and calm him down a bit. But all in all the new ones were starting to warm up. Since it was a regular Wednesday, one of the more quite days he had been able to leave a bit early. Just as well though, he had been working a lot of overtime these past weeks and he felt worn-out, exhausted and tired to the bone. It seemed as though he simply couldn't sleep enough to get re-energized anymore.

He was looking forward to a relaxed, lazy evening with Gregory. He hoped the blond was still awake when he came home, he probably would be. Quietly he opened the door and went inside. He hung up his coat and dumped his stuff in his room. The rest of the house was quite, but that probably just meant Gregory was in his room.

He opened the door to Gregory's room and stepped inside. The Brit was behind his computer and snapped his head to look at Christophe in alarm. It was immediately clear why: Gregory wasn't working at his computer. Unless you considered jerking off work. Gregory hit 'pause' and turned to Christophe. Both knew that hiding would be futile: Gregory was flustered and had his pants unbuttoned. Gregory swallowed heavily and withdrew his hands from his pants.

"Erm."

He had never seen Gregory embarrassed before and this was quite the moment to catch him. Just then he caught sight of exactly what Gregory had been looking at when he came in and his glee about embarrassing Gregory was momentarily forgotten.

"Gay porn?!"

"Well, I was just experimenting, I mean-." He didn't see how Gregory would try to talk himself out of it. Not when on his screen was the frozen image of a guy getting worked over by a another guy with muscular arms. Christophe came closer and looked at the screen. It took him all his might not to look down in Gregory's lap.

"You're not even on a good website either." Christophe scoffed, seeing the name of the site.

"Really what do you know about ...this." Gregory gestured towards the screen still obviously very uncomfortable. Christophe laughed at his discomfort and naivety.

"Oh, mon cher, I thought you knew." He leaned in to whisper in Gregory's ear, loving how the Brit turned a splendid shade of pink as he whispered.

"Sometimes I like to take it up the ass." Gregory was struck speechless, his usual wit momentarily gone. "But zen I again, I also like to be the one doing the giving. If you catch my drift." Gregory spluttered something incomprehensible.

"You really had no idea?" He asked the blond. Somehow he found that hard to believe. After all, Gregory had flirted shamelessly with him that day in the bar.

"Well, I did think maybe..that is to say." Gregory still seemed momentarily at a loss for words.

"So you knew I was gay." Christophe concluded for him. Gregory still seemed to struggle for the correct thing to say. His British politeness withholding him from saying something like that so bluntly. Christophe grinned some more and petted his knee. Gregory jerked his leg away, blushing madly. Christophe ignored his reaction and turned to Gregory's PC where the porn video was still paused.

"Here, let me get you something good." Quickly he typed in the address of his favorite website. He had to stop himself not to go looking for his usual things on it. The fact that he liked blond guys was something Gregory didn't need to know. Gregory eyed the website with some alarm.

"I'm not going to masturbate with you here!" Gregory said hotly.

"Don't worry, mon cher, I'll leave." He moved to the door.

"I am also not going to masturbate with you in the next room!"Gregory said indignantly. He seemed quite mortified at the idea.

"Really? So zat boner ees going to go away by eetself?" Christophe gestured towards Christophe's crotch. He didn't wait for the blond to reply but stepped outside, closing the door behind him.

In the living room he turned on the TV, settling on watching some old movie that was on. He poured two glasses of wine, figuring the blond might like one too. After a while he heard the door to Gregory's room open quietly and the blond padded outside. Christophe just kept looking at the screen as the blond sat down next to him, slightly nervous. He picked up his glass and took a sip. Christophe said in a loud voice:

"So. Did you like ze website?"

"Ah, erm, yes. It was very interesting." It was obvious he was trying to sound aloof. But Christophe could see right through it.

"Found anything you like?" He turned to look at Gregory.

"Yeah, yeah I did. But can we please drop the subject?" Gregory shifted uncomfortably next to him.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry about it."

"You were home early today."

"Apparently." Christophe smirked. "We 'ave some new colleagues and we were over staffed. I 'ave been working ze most zese past weeks so I got sent home."

"Well, good. You _have_ been working too much. It's good that you have a little more free time. Ah, we're watching 12 angry men, good choice."

"I like zese old movies. But I did not know you liked zem too, I thought you were more into...ozzer movies." He finished with a smirk.

"You said you would let it go!" Gregory said hotly and Christophe burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, Gregory!" Christophe said but didn't control his laughter in the slightest.

"You're an ass." Gregory grumbled.

"I know, I said I was sorry. Come on, let's watch ze movie."

"Really, it's only natural. A lot of people-." Gregory muttered but Christophe interrupted him. He put a hand on Gregory's knee, and this time the blond didn't pull his leg away.

"Relax." He said and Gregory did, sipping his wine and relaxing against the couch. Christophe smiled and leaned back against the couch and enjoyed the wine and Gregory's company. And he knew Gregory was doing the same.

**XXX**

A few days later he finally had a day off. It had taken him a lot of persuading and coaching of his new coworkers to get them to work alone. But he needed a day off desperately, his room was a mess, he had no clean clothes and he had the feeling he had not seen Gregory in days. Of course, the blond had been ecstatic that he would be home for a day and had proposed to make him a nice dinner. So after sleeping in, having a nice late breakfast/lunch by himself he had cleaned the house. Gregory had come home early and they had simply watched some lame television shows before Gregory had wanted to take a quick shower before dinner.

Christophe had taken that moment to sort through his clothes, trying to decide what was laundry and what wasn't. He only ever had time to do his laundry on his day off and even then he was often exhausted. He had noticed how Gregory had secretly been doing some of his laundry when he was away. Just small things, like socks, underwear and some shirts. He knew he was trying to be secretive about it but the fabric softener Gregory used, a fresh spring-like one, gave him away. He just wanted to scoop his laundry up when Gregory's voice came from outside his room.

"Christophe!"

"What ees eet?" He called back as he walked towards the hallway to be able to hear Gregory better.

"I think the shower is broken or something, can you come and have a look?" Christophe sighed and walked into the hallway where Gregory was waiting for him. A towel wrapped around his waist and his hair wet and mussed.

"What is the problem wiz eet?" Gregory was notoriously bad with anything technical or even things with just a screw in it.

"The water won't turn warm."

"'Ave you tried turning on ze 'ot water?"

"Yes, of course I have! Several times! But it doesn't seem to work."

"All right, let me have a look." Gregory stepped aside to let him walk into the shower. He ignored Gregory's nice, nearly feminine smell as he passed him. He pulled away the shower curtain where the water was still running. Gregory closed the door behind them. Christophe tested the water and frowned.

"I don't see what ze problem ees." He said. Ze water seems just fine." He turned to Gregory, who had an odd smile on his face.

"Oh, on the contrary." The blond leaned over him and turned reached for the tab and turned the hot water away.

"What are you-." But before he could finish his sentence he was pushed under the stream, soaking him instantly. He gasped as the cold water splashed over him. He could hear Gregory laugh loudly behind him. Christophe wasn't about to admit defeat so easily. He wheeled around and grabbed Gregory by his waist and yanked him under the stream. The movement made the towel slip away from his waist but underneath he was wearing a pair of boxers. It was clear he had been planning this.

"Christophe!" The blond spluttered as the cold water cascaded over him, goosebumps erupting all over his arms. The blond was really good looking in general and now, soaked and with only his boxers he looked even better. He wasn't as muscled or toned as Christophe, but the slight muscle definition was definitely nice to look at. His paleness had a certain appeal as did his blond treasure trail, disappearing beneath the line of his boxers.  
Gregory struggled in his grip and gave him a mock slap on the arm. Christophe grinned and gripped him harder. A glint appeared in Gregory's eyes as he tried to move away from the water. But Christophe had a feeling he was secretly quite enjoying himself.

They fought each other teasingly under the water. Christophe could sense that Gregory was just a bit unsure about the wrestling, perhaps feeling conscious about his near-nakedness. Christophe didn't mind in the slightest how he could fondle and grope the blond shamelessly. There didn't seem to be a winner in their fight until Christophe pinned Gregory against the wall. He turned the water to something warmer again and grinned at Gregory.

"Zis is a punishment for me catching you masturbating, no? You did not like me seeing you so vulnerable?"

"No, I didn't."

"Well, zen if you wanted to see me vulnerable you should 'ave just said so."

"What do you mean?" Christophe grinned at him and backed up. He tugged his wet shirt off over his head and dropped it on the floor.

"Christophe you don't have to.-" But Christophe already unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them down. He took his boxers down at the same time, stepping out of his clothes, leaving himself completely naked in front of Gregory. He wasn't ashamed at all about his body and quite confident when he was naked. The blond looked away, embarrassed by Christophe's nakedness. Though Christophe was sure he could see how he was checking him out from the corner of his eye.

"Are you joining me, pretty boy?" He winked at the blond. Gregory blushed, but put on a stoic expression as he stepped out from under the shower.

"No, you take this shower. I'll wait for you to finish."

"Hm, you're no fun." He said as he grabbed for the shower gel. Gregory left quickly and closed the door behind him. Christophe sighed contently as he washed himself thoroughly. The warm water was soothing and helped him forget all his work stress for a moment. He tried not to think too much about how Gregory's body had felt under his hands. But it was futile. The feeling of his smooth back and strong shoulders seemed imprinted in his brain. He gave up on fighting his body's urges.

He reached down and grasped himself firmly, picturing how Gregory would look if he were in the shower with him. Bent over and trying to get a grip on the tiles as Christophe fucked him from behind in slow, even strokes. His hair all wet and droplets sliding down his spine as he arched his back, panting and moaning quietly. Christophe bit his lip, trying to keep himself from getting too loud as he sped up the movements of his wrist.  
But perhaps Gregory was more of a top, he figured. And suddenly he could nearly feel it. Gregory's hands as they slid over his ass, cupping him and lifting him up as he ground him against the tiles. He squeezed his eyes shut as he pictured Gregory kissing his neck while pressing his warm, smooth body against his. Would he be into dirty talk? The thought was unreasonably hot. He could practically feel Gregory's warm breath in his ear as he whispered:

"Hm, I'm going to fuck you blind, you dirty French boy." And with a muffled cry he came into his hand. He panted and rested his back against the tiles, trying to catch his breath. After a quick wash-up he turned off the perfectly working warm water and toweled himself dry.

He joined Gregory in the kitchen, who was slicing up some tomatoes. He turned to Christophe who came in wearing only a towel and a smile.

"You can take your shower now, eef you want to." He grinned.

"In a bit." Gregory seemed as a composed as ever. As if they hadn't wrestled under the cold stream of the water only minutes ago.

"I don't think I got round to telling you but my parents will be visiting me in a few weeks." Gregory said.

"Oh, right zey moved back to Scotland."

"-England."

"England, right." He joked. "And zey are coming to visit you."

"Yes, in about 3 weeks."

"Do zey know you are living wiz a man?" He had a feeling Gregory's parents might find that weird. He also had a feeling Gregory was staring at the tomatoes to keep himself from looking at Christophe, who was still in only a towel and made no move to go to his room to change.

"Yes, they do. They know I'm living with a friend. They have met you, remember?"

"Ah yes. Eet was a long time ago since I last saw zem."

Gregory's parents had moved back to England right after graduation, leaving Gregory alone in the States, who had decided to remain behind.

"Same goes for me."

"Do you miss zem?"

But Gregory just waved his hand in the air. Christophe could have known it was something too personal for him to ask.

"It's fine. I get to see them once in a while. Just like now."

"Will zey be staying 'ere?"

"No, at my aunts. My mother's sister who lives here."

"Zey don't have to. Zey can stay 'ere."

"Yes, I offered them that. But my aunt insisted on them staying there."

"Hm." Christophe rubbed his eyes with one hand. He felt tired. So, so tired. He knew he was working a lot but he had always been able to handle it. Gregory, of course, noticed his tiredness.

"You look exhausted."

"Zat's the way eet goes when you work too much."

"Look, I got us a nice movie to watch. How about we watch that after dinner and then you go straight to bed."

"You're not my mom."

"I know, I'm just worried about you."

"I know." He said and looked away. Afraid Gregory might notice the vulnerable look that was threatening to cross over his face.

**XXX**

Gregory had truly outdone himself with his dinner that night. Christophe was crazy about lasagna, especially the proper, self made ones. And Gregory knew that and had given him exactly what he wanted. They both drunk a lot of wine and their conversations became bolder and more open.  
Christophe standing on a chair to demonstrate how Gregory looked when he was in a particular arrogant mood and Gregory doing some rather rude gestures when talking about people cutting in front of him in traffic. Whenever there was a moment of silent between them Christophe felt strangely content and tired. But wine made both of them very talkative and they shared their memories about their past with much enthusiasm. Gregory told about law school and Christophe described the countries he had been to.

Christophe had pulled out the French cheeses afterwards, together with even more bottles of wine. Even when Gregory had commented that that whole combination was way too heavy.

With an unbelievably full stomach and both already slightly tipsy they sat down on the couch. Gregory had rented 'Amélie'. Christophe secretly loved that movie. It was weird and goofy and well, really, really French. He had already seen it a couple of times and when one of the parts came he knew best he felt his mind drift off. Boy, was he tired. Maybe he could close his eyes for just a tiny bit...

A soft hand was combing his hair. Gently sweeping through it, from the base of his neck to behind his ears. Fingers stroking the skin just under his ear. He shifted, pressing into the hand some more. A thumb moved over the pulse point in his neck. He opened his eyes with difficulty. He tried to say something but all that came out was:

"Hm?" Gregory looked down at him, smiling slightly.

"You fell asleep." Christophe just 'hm' ed again. Eyes drooping again as Gregory kept stroking his hair. It was nice to lie in Gregory's lap. Very intimate in a way that was comfortable and acceptable to Christophe.

"You are still watching ze movie." He mumbled with his eyes closed.

"Yes. I had never seen it before."

"'Ow do you like eet?" The hand moved fully into his hair, tangling into the strands.

"It's wonderful."

Gregory woke him up some 15 minutes later by gently shaking his shoulder.

"Ze movie isn't over yet." He grumbled. That, and he wanted to keep lying like this.

"I know but we'll finish it later. I insist that you go to bed. You look exhausted."

He was too tired too protest and pushed himself up from the couch. Vision dancing and his body shaking all over. He must really be tired. He tried to stumble straight to his room but Gregory about had a fit when he noticed he wasn't going to brush his teeth. Grumbling and swearing he brushed them under a watchful eye of Gregory.

"Zere." He was about to leave before he turned to Gregory. He grabbed his shirt and pulled him against him in a one-armed hug. Gregory returned the hug after a short moment of surprise.

"Thank you for ze wonderful evening." He mumbled. He could feel his legs slightly wobbling and he clung to the blond heavily.

"Thank you too." Gregory murmured in his ear. Christophe moved away and pressed a quick kiss to Gregory's cheek. Too tired to fully notice the surprised look that was shot his way.

He took off his clothes in a daze and then fell onto his bed. Warm and cold at the same time. He crawled under the covers and fell asleep right away. Slipping into odd, confusing dreams, all featuring showers and the streets of Paris.

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter!**


	4. In sickness

**Much love to all you followers and reviewers. Can I just say how much your support means to me?**

**Also, Larjus gave me a wonderful idea for an interesting scene...**

**In sickness**

"Such a sad little sinner." The monster said, his voice high and unforgiving. He could feel the floor disappear beneath him. The darkness closing in around him, consuming him drowning him. It was a suffocating, humid heat that was all around him, all that he could breathe. A terrifying feeling of being squeezed from the inside out came over him as he flung out his arms, desperate to get a hold of something.

"I'm not a sinner!" He shouted back. "I'm a good person." his throat was constricted. The horrible sensation of being trapped in this hot, humid darkness overpowering all his senses.

"You keep telling yourself that, Christophe." The monster smiled at him. His grin a dazzling, terrifying white, multiplying until it was all around him. The monster reached out to him, claws surprisingly cool on his arms as he grasped Christophe.

"No! Leave me alone!" Christophe shouted.

"Christophe! Christophe!" The voice sounded familiar now, low and British. He knew that voice well and it pulled him up and out of his dream. His eyes flew open and he looked up into Gregory's worried eyes. He realized he was gasping and panting to get his breath back. The world around him seemed oddly bright and into focus after the misty reality of his dream. But what stood out the most was his bedside lamp that was turned on and Gregory who was leaning over him, grasping his shoulders and shaking him. The blond was wearing his usual pale blue pajamas and could he have paid more attention he would have noticed the way his hair was a bit ruffled.

"Are you all right?" Gregory asked. He found he couldn't answer right away. He still wasn't fully realizing he was awake and that _this_ was real, and not the odd reality he had just come from. Gregory seemed to realize this and continued to talk to him, obviously trying to get him back with him.

"I heard you moaning and shouting from my room and I thought I would come and check on you. You must have had a terrible nightmare."

"Yes." He rasped. Gregory seemed relieved that he was finally talking. He was still leaning over him and not letting go off his shoulders.

"Want to talk about it?" Christophe shifted so that Gregory could sit down and he did. But he groaned when he realized what he moved into. Sweat. His whole bed was drenched in it.

"What is it?" Gregory asked. But then Christophe realized he was all clammy and slick with sweat, hot all over, and he threw the covers off of him. The moment he did, however, he started to feel colder than he had ever felt in his life. He shivered violently. He started when he felt Gregory's hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up." Gregory whispered. But Christophe grabbed the sweaty covers to cover himself again.

"No, I'm a bit cold." It was difficult to form proper sentences. Gregory's hand wiped away the sweat from his brow and his face.

"That's strange, because you feel very hot." Christophe felt oddly thankful for the Brit to be there and the attention he was giving him. So he wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying to him.

"Maybe you're getting sick." But that _did_ have his attention.

"No, I'm not!"

"I think you are, Christophe. You feel all hot yet you say you're cold, that nightmare..."

"Stop eet! I'm not sick! Being sick is for ze weak!"

"You have been really busy and overworked these past weeks, maybe it's just your body's way of saying.."

"No, eet's not! My body ees not weak, eet's not saying zat. I'm not…" With horror he felt tears form in his eyes. And he saw, with a feeling of relief, how Gregory leaned in and hugged him. Christophe clung to him desperately, completely ignoring his own sweatiness.

"I'm not sick." He mumbled into Gregory's shoulder.

"Okay, okay." Gregory stroke his hair comfortingly. Even in his distressed state he noticed how Gregory's body felt against his and how his soft hair tickled cheek.

"Are you better now? Can I get you anything? Maybe some water?"

"Okay." He managed. Gregory moved away and Christophe snuggled back under the covers, desperate to get some warmth. Gregory came back and with shaking hands Christophe accepted the glass of water. Drinking it cost nearly all his energy and he fell back against his pillow, panting furiously. Gregory tucked him in, still looking worried.

"If you need anything in the night, just call out, okay?"

Christophe nodded weakly, already falling back to sleep.

He awoke the next time with Gregory once again leaning over him, this time in his suit, obviously ready for work.

"Hey, I left you another glass of water."

"Mhgn."

"I also left you some aspirin."

"I'm not-."

"I know you're not sick. But just take them." Some hesitation. "To humor me."

"Ughn, okay." He managed to pull himself up and swallow the pills down with some water, his throat all hot and tight.

"Maybe you should call in sick today. Just to rest from the night."

"Urgh, I don't know."

"At what time do you have to work?"

"Not until, not until." He was digging around in his mind. "8 PM"

"Get your sleep until then, okay?"

"Yes, yes. Okay."

He fell asleep before Gregory had even left the room, slipping into confusing and vague dreams. Sometimes floating near consciousness when he realized he was tossing and turning in his sleep, but never able to wake up from his dreams.

He woke up mid toss when someone came into his room. He panicked and wanted to shout out in warning but then his eyes flew open and he recognized Gregory's face as it came into view. Gregory's hand wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Mmhm."

"Come on." He was pulled up and force fed some water. Gregory refilled the glass from a pitcher and gave him some more water and pills. He fell back against the covers, once again exhausted from moving. He noticed that Gregory had also brought him some bread. He was just about to reach over and grab a piece when Gregory pulled back the covers and started to tug on his boxers.

"What ze fuck are you doing?"

"I need to take your temperature." He held up a thermometer.

"What-NO!"

"Christophe.." Gregory sighed.

"Eet ees embarrassing!" He wasn't embarrassed at all. The other day he had taken his clothes off without thinking with Gregory there, but this was different. This could prove his body's weakness: being sick.

"I've already seen your ass in the shower! Don't be such a baby." And in his tired and sick state he couldn't stop Gregory from rolling him onto his stomach and have his boxers pushed down.

"I 'ate you." He growled out as the cold metal of the thermometer was pushed inside him fluently. Gregory had obviously applied Vaseline beforehand.

"You're a pervert." He grumbled into his pillow. Gregory ignored him and just extracted the thermometer after it beeped, indicating it was done taking his temperature. Christophe pulled his boxers back on and looked at Gregory, who was frowning at the thermometer.

"Christophe, this is not good."

"What does eet say?"

"100"

"Celsius, you stupid Brit."

"40, that's pretty high. You _are_ sick. I'll call Tweek." This time Christophe didn't object anymore as Gregory got his phone and looked up Tweek's number. Christophe grabbed a piece of bread and took a bite. With a lot of difficulty he managed to finish the piece of bread. He nearly fell back to sleep as he heard Gregory talk on the phone, his English accent soft and soothing. Gregory returned to his side and stroke some hair out of his face, his fingertips cool against Christophe's hot skin.

"There, that is taken care off. And I hate this, but I have to get back to work." Christophe was confused and it must have shown on his face because Gregory clarified:

"I came over during lunch break, to check on you."

"You didn't 'ave to."

"I know I didn't. You get some sleep, okay?" Christophe nodded, too tired to do or say anything.

"And if anything comes up just call. I hate leaving you alone like this." Christophe managed to find a bit of energy to speak back.

"Don't worry, I'll call. Thanks." He whispered. Gregory stood up and petted him on the head.

"Go to sleep, I'll see you soon."

The dreams came back, confusing him and throwing him into terrifying worlds filled with old demons off his past: his mom dying or hurting and even new terrors: Gregory getting hurt or never wanting to speak to him again. Slowly he felt himself drift back to consciousness and he realized he was moaning and shouting in French. Random words off hatred, love, comfort and despair fell from his mouth. From afar he heard a voice, a strangely familiar voice say:

"He's been like this all day." And another voice reply:

"We need to calm him down, try to wake him up."

"Christophe!" He recognized that voice. Gregory. A pair of hands was shaking his shoulders. With a lot of difficulty he opened his eyes, meeting Gregory's blue ones. He stopped yelling mid-shout.

"Fils de p-."

He panted and tried to keep his eyes open. Gregory looked really worried and somewhat disheveled. His eyes big and worried and he was still in his suit from work. Christophe looked around in confusion, trying to find out who that other voice had been.

"Kyle?" The redhead smiled at him.

"Hey Christophe."

"What are you- what are you doing here?" It was very difficult to speak, let alone speak in English.

"Gregory called, he was worried about you."

"You have been asleep for nearly all day." The blond clarified. "I wanted to see if it's just the flu or maybe something else as well."

He permitted himself to be pulled upright, not able to protest against anything.

"Do you have any pain?" Kyle asked. Christophe could only nod. He was sore all over, and especially his neck and shoulders were killing him.

"Where?" He indicated to his shoulders and neck, not able to speak. Kyle's hands slid over his shoulders and neck.

"Hm, yeah, you're all stiff. Can I look in your ears and throat?" He nodded weakly. Kyle checked him quickly.

"I was afraid of that."

"What?" Gregory sounded really worried as he came back into the room, carrying a glass of water. Christophe hadn't even noticed him leaving, still too tired to do much.

"Ear and throat infection. He's got it bad."

"So what do we do?"

"Medication." Kyle scribbled something on a pad. "I'll go and get it for you, the pharmacy is right around the corner."

Gregory turned to Christophe and handed him the glass of water.

"Here, drink something." He took it silently, still not able to speak or think too much.

"Are you okay with sleeping in my bed with me for a few days?" Gregory asked, unsure. "I don't want you far away when you're sick like this." Christophe nodded weakly. Gregory's bed was bigger than Christophe's, big enough for the two of them to be able to sleep without bothering the other.

"Okay."

With some difficulty he got up from his bed, but he was shaking all over. Gregory's arm moved around his waist, permitting him to lean heavily on the blond. He was led into Gregory's bedroom and sat down on the bed, still shaking all over. Gregory left the room and came back with some bread and he took it and chewed on a piece with difficulty. He felt slightly more awake and he realized he needed to eat something. Even when swallowing was difficult and painful. Gregory sat down next to him and undid his tie and threw it onto his chair. He looked at the silently eating Frenchman next to him.

"It's weird to see you quiet like this." Christophe smiled a bit.

"Yeah well. English, right now. It's difficult."

Gregory laughed in relief, again he stroke away some of the sweaty hair in Christophe's face. It seemed as if Christophe's sickness made him rather touchy. Christophe didn't exactly mind. They looked at each other silently. The worry was still evident in Gregory's eyes, but also something else. Christophe's mind was just trying to find out what it was when Kyle came back in, obviously he had taken a key with him.

"Okay, I got the medication. It's a lot." He held up some boxes. Christophe listened to Kyle explain to Gregory about the medication and how to treat him. Pills, three times a day, washed down with a lot of water. In general giving him a lot of water, even when drinking hurt. Letting him rest a lot. Aspirin against the pain and fever, etc, etc.

"Oh, and his temperature should be down by tomorrow morning, if not you need to contact me again." Gregory nodded. Christophe just narrowed his eyes at the thought of Gregory trying to get into his boxers again, literally, when he was sick. He hated the confirmation of his body's weakness and only wanted Gregory to take off his boxers in a situation very different than to simply check his temperature.

Kyle got up.

"Christophe, feel better soon." Christophe nodded.

"Thanks for your help Kyle." He managed to say. Gregory got up and walked Kyle towards the door. Christophe watched them go and crawled back under the covers. Gregory came back and sat on the bed. He had grabbed some of the pills and gave them to Christophe with a glass of water. With a lot of difficulty he managed to swallow the pills.

"Do you want to eat some more?"

But Christophe just shook his head. Gregory nodded.

"You should get your rest then." Christophe smiled weakly and wanted to thank the blond, but he was exhausted and drifted off to sleep almost instantly.

He awoke a while later. It was dark and he noticed he was pressed against something warm. During the night he must have snuggled up to Gregory, as he lay with his head pressed against the blond's chest. Gregory was snoring very softly and had his arm thrown over him, trapping him against his body. Christophe shifted and managed to end up even closer. Gregory mumbled something in his sleep and pulled him against him.

"No, not the tea. The tea is sacred." He heard Gregory's sleepy voice mumble in his ear. Even in his sleepy and not quite healthy state Christophe couldn't help himself but find Gregory's mumbling adorable. He allowed himself to press his legs against Gregory's and felt a hand twitch in sleepiness on his back. Warm lips grazed his forehead as Gregory murmured again.

"I told you I didn't like Earl Grey." Was he actually dreaming about_ tea?_ The blond was just too British to be real sometimes. But he was pulled into his dreams again, and this time he slept peacefully.

He awoke with a warm body pressed against him from behind. He had moved onto his side and Gregory had moved with him, spooning him effortlessly, in a manner that suggested they did this many times. The feeling of his warm chest pressed against his back and their legs entangled under the blankets. Gregory jerked behind him when a loud sound sounded from behind them. It was Gregory´s alarm, Christophe realized.

The blond moved away to turn off the alarm. But then, to Christophe´s surprise, he moved back and snuggled up to Christophe. His eyes flew open as he felt Gregory nuzzle his neck and sigh contently. He must think Christophe was still asleep. His arm tightened around him, pulling him closer, and he let him. Gregory nosed his hair for a last moment before moving away and out of the bed.

Christophe was glad he did. Otherwise he would have felt his rapid heartbeat or worse, noticed his raging boner in his boxers.

**XXX**

Gregory had left, leaving him home alone reluctantly. But not before he had force fed Christophe more pills and some bread. Christophe swearing and cursing in the process. He hated being taking care off, even when it was Gregory who was doing it. Gregory, of course ignored him completely, taking his temperature even as Christophe called him every bad name he knew.

He had fallen asleep right after Gregory had left, he had only awoken when Gregory had called him on the phone during lunch. The blond had demanded he took some more pills and drank some water. Christophe was swearing and cursing him as he did exactly as the blond told him, listening to Gregory's calm voice on the phone.

But secretly he was still a bit glad Gregory had made sure he had gotten the right medication, he felt better already. When he awoke in the afternoon he could feel he was less hot than before.

He wanted to take a shower no matter what. He felt really sweaty and he had started to smell. Taking a shower, was claiming a lot of his energy however, and he just stood leaning against the tiles, completely tired.

He heard the sound of the door. Just vaguely. His mind too fuzzy to fully comprehend it. Until Gregory opened the bathroom door, that is.

"What on earth do you think you are doing?" The blond demanded.

"Taking a fucking shower." Christophe grumbled from his place against the wall. "You are a hygiene freak, you should recognize zis."

Gregory came closer, taking in Christophe naked and tired form.

"I know what a shower is." He said tartly, drawing even closer. "But you are too weak to take one."

"No, I'm not. I'm fine." Christophe growled, even when big black dots appeared in his vision. He had been standing up for too long.

"You are obviously not fine." Gregory was standing right in front of him, just outside of the stream.

"No!" He realized Gregory wanted to force him out of the shower. But as he made a move to get away from him he started to sway dangerously in his spot. In a flash, Gregory had his arms around him, holding him up. His suit getting soaking wet in the process.

"You are one stubborn French man." Gregory murmured in his ear.

"Your suit.." Christophe tried. All his willpower directed to not feeling too much of Gregory's body against his as he was pressed against the tiles. The wet suit clinging to his body in a way that was nearly filthy and clearly showing the firm chest and nice muscles underneath. He had never seen such an erotic sight as Gregory in wet clothes.

"Don't worry about it." Gregory murmured back. He reached beside him where a poofy bath sponge was. He started to clean Christophe´s shoulders and chest with it, who could only lean back and allow him to do it. Too stunned by the vision of a wet Gregory cleaning him and touching him so willingly.

"Below my waist also needs cleaning." Gregory's eyes met his. For a moment they were both silent. Then, without looking, Gregory reached down and traced the bath sponge over his waist, before dipping lower. Christophe blinked as Gregory started cleaning him between his legs. Not looking down or letting his fingers come into contact with him. He spread his legs and Gregory reached between them, cleaning him carefully with the bath sponge. He could have sworn he saw Gregory´s pupils grow big as he parted his mouth slightly in surprise.

He had to think hard about his mothers fat sister Claudine to not get aroused. Somehow, Gregory feeling he really, really liked what he was doing terrified him. But the blond was right there, all wet and terribly hot in his soaked suit, his smell so wonderfully in the air.

"There." Gregory concluded in a soft voice.

"What about my calves?" Christophe replied in an equally soft voice, his smile slightly crooked.

"I'm not going down on my knees for you." Gregory said, with a frown.

"Well zat's a shame." Christophe said and Gregory laughed.

"You're sick yet you're still being a pervert."

"Yes." Christophe quirked an eyebrow. "Even being sick couldn't stop zat." Gregory smiled and stepped away from him, turning off the shower.

"Come on." He permitted Gregory to lead him to his bedroom, where he was forced onto the bed and toweled dry by the blond.

"Stop zat, I can do zat myself." He grumbled as Gregory tousled his hair with the towel.

"'ave eet your way zen." Gregory said, mimicking his accent.

"Don't make fun of me, you stupid British person!" Christophe snapped, trying to copy Gregory's British accent but failing horribly. Gregory just laughed and moved to the door.

"I'm going to see what I can do about my suit." He said as he opened the door.

"Yes, you do zat." Christophe said as he watched him go, admiring for the last time how that wet suit left very, very little to the imagination.

He sighed in longing.


	5. Parenting

**You Gregstophe lovers are adorable. Thank you for supporting this story :)**

**British awkwardness is here! Because Gregory's parents are in the States...**

**Parenting**

After three nights of sleeping in Gregory's bed he had fully recovered. Much to his own chagrin. He had secretly loved sleeping in the same bed and he had a feeling Gregory had liked it too. Often he had woken up with the Englishman pressed against his back, their legs and arms entangled and a warm breath in his neck.

And once, Gregory's alarm had gone off and they had both jerked awake. Gregory on his back and Christophe curled up on his chest, arms around each other. Christophe had moved up and turned off the alarm. Their eyes had met. Gregory's blond hair all wild and curly from sleep, two buttons of his pajamas undone and he looked more ravaging and tempting than ever. Christophe had wanted to lean down, to kiss him, to press him into the mattress and have his way with him. But of course, Gregory had ruined the moment by saying he had to go to work. He had left soon after.

A good thing too, as Christophe had jerked off right then and there, in Gregory's bed. Coming within minutes as he pictured ripping those pajamas off of Gregory and pushing his legs open. He had made sure he had left no evidence from his moment of private pleasure. The Brit ever finding out would probably mean getting thrown out of the house but he couldn't control himself any longer. That same day he had moved back to his own room. Fully recovered and going back to work the next day.

Sleeping in his own bed was difficult to get used to again. No more warm body to secretly curl up against, or mumbled conversation about bangers and mash from the other pillow.

Tweek had agreed for him to work less hours, but that didn't prevent him from working long and very tiring shifts. After one that was particularly exhausting he came home, wanting to hang out with Gregory only to find that the blond wasn't at home. Perhaps he went out, it was Friday after all. Gregory's parents would drop by the next day and he probably needed a drink to handle that thought. Too bad he didn't want to have one with him. Christophe felt a bit rejected but just went straight to bed, he was really tired anyway.

It was the moan that awoke him. A loud, needy moan. Immediately he knew that couldn't be Gregory. His eyes flew open. And then he heard it again. Oh Lord, Gregory had taken someone home. He closed his eyes, willing to go back to sleep. But then the sound came again. And then, loud enough to be able to decipher through the wall:

"Oh, Greg that feels good!" _Greg?_

He hid his head under his pillow, trying to drown out the sounds. But the guy that was fucking Gregory, or more probably, getting fucked by Gregory was getting really loud. After the fifth 'Oh God, yes!' he decided he might as well get a beer. He got up and left his room. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and decided to just watch some late night television. In the living room he could still hear the sounds coming from the bedroom, though thank God, less loud than before.

He knew what was going on. The fact that his parents were coming over had made Gregory feel on edge. And now he was taking it out. By fucking someone he had probably picked up in a bar.

After his third beer he could finally hear the sounds stop. Soon after he heard a door open and some soft voices. Sure, now they could be silent. A mop of brown hair and one blond one passed the door from the living room quickly and he could hear them say goodbye. When the door opened and closed he decided to turn up the volume of the TV, letting Gregory know he wasn't still living on his own. He looked up from the TV screen and his eyes met Gregory's.

They were both silent.

Christophe knew he was radiating anger. He didn't get a lot of sleep either way and right now Gregory had kept him awake for 3 hours. The blond sure knew how to fuck a guy. And it was a bit ironic as it had been Gregory in the first place who had said that he should get more sleep either way.

Gregory was leaning against the door frame. Hair just a bit messy, face still flushed and in only his boxers. He had his arms crossed in an angry stance, as if he was daring Christophe to say anything about what just happened.

Christophe hated how Gregory looked right there: tired, messy, _satisfied_.

"So." He said. After they had been staring at each other for a good 5 minutes. "Who ze fuck was zat?"

"Bridon." Gregory said back. He appeared so arrogant, so satisfied with himself. It was practically screaming from his expression: _Look at me: fucking a guy right next door to you_.

Bridon? What kind of name was that anyway? Bridon? It wasn't even a name it was just a random collection of ugly sounds!

He put his beer down and turned the TV off.

"Good to know you had a good time, _Greg_." He snapped. He walked past Gregory, closing his door with a snap.

He stayed in bed for as long as possible, listening to Gregory cleaning their apartment. Normally he would help him with it. But right then he was just thoroughly pissed off at his roommate. And jealous, but he would never, ever let Gregory know that.

Around 4PM he finally left his room, he knew Gregory's parents were about to arrive at any moment now. He had opted to stay in his boxers and only threw on his ratty, old bathrobe. He lit a cigarette and just turned on the TV. The sound caught Gregory's attention, eyeing him warily.

"When are you getting dressed?" Somehow it didn't really sound like a question. It was a demand.

"Hm, I don't know. I don't really feel like getting dressed." He blew some smoke into the air. He knew it was putting Gregory on edge immensely. Christophe's annoying behavior was undoing any unwinding he may have accomplished the night before. The sound of the doorbell nearly made both of them jump. Gregory threw him one more look, indicating 'this isn't over yet!' before heading for the door. Christophe mused if he would still have time to grab a beer to complete the image of a filthy Frenchman before Gregory's parents came in. They were his spitting image. Both blond, tall and emitting an air of haughty sophistication. Gregory looked torn between anger and embarrassment as his parents saw Christophe sitting on the couch.

"Bonjour." Christophe said, shaking their hands but not getting up from the couch.

"I'll get you something to drink." Gregory let his parents into the kitchen and after a short while came back to whisper urgently in Christophe's face:

"You are getting dressed now!" Gregory hissed and for a moment Christophe wanted to actually get up and do just that. Gregory's authoritative tone left no room for discussion. But he managed to stay seated and reply dryly.

"Wouldn't count on eet."

"Look, I get it. You are angry at me for keeping you up tonight and I am sorry! But these are my _parents! _You are making a horrible expression like this and therefore so am I!"

"I really don't give a fuck."

"Christophe, please!" Gregory threw his hands up in despair. Christophe raised an eyebrow. Gregory never begged. And that uncharacteristic gesture did it.

"Fine!" He got up from the couch. "I'll get dressed and stuff."

"Okay." Gregory sighed in relief and ran a hand through his hair, messing up his perfect locks. Christophe was about to pass him on his way out but stopped when he was at level with him.

"Here." He raised his hand and smoothed Gregory's hair, so that it looked perfect again. Without a further word he went into his room. Inside he changed into his best clothes. He felt ridiculous, he looked like he was going up for a job interview. But he knew Gregory would appreciate it. He looked into the mirror and cleaned his face properly for once, ridding himself of all dirt and smudges. He might as well overdo it now he decided. He grabbed a comb and yanked it through his hair and then smoothed it down. He nearly scared himself when looking in the mirror. He looked impeccable, like some dark haired Gregory.

Three pairs of eyes went wide as he walked into the living room. He saw Gregory's mouth drop open as he sat down across from them. Gregory's eyes flew over his crisp outfit and slicked hair.

"So." Gregory's father started. "Not so much of a savage after all?" Gregory flushed an embarrassed red at his father's statement. But thankfully Gregory's mother interrupted before any other embarrassment could ensue.

"So, Christophe, what is it you do?"

"Ah, well. I'm still working at my old job at a the moment, but I'm looking for something else now." He looked at Gregory's parents. What were their names again? He had a hard time remembering. It was something British, something sophisticated.

"It must be tough looking for a new job in times like these." Gregory's mother said. And then it hit him: sophisticated like _Victorian_ times. Victoria, right that was it. And his father was...Oh right, it sounded like Gregory's _huge_ ego. Hugo.  
They were both lovely people, genuinely interested to know how he was doing and like all the British people he had ever met: polite and just a bit uptight.

They continued to have some more slightly awkward conversation until dinner was ready. Gregory quickly sat the table and Christophe helped. They formed a strange harmony as they moved through the kitchen, somehow knowing what stuff to get and not getting any the other was already getting nor bumping into each other.

Dinner was exquisite, as always when Gregory cooked. Salmon, peas and potato wedges, everything was better than he had ever tasted it. They continued to make polite conversation during the meal.

"I can't wait to find out what you made for dessert." Victoria said when they were all nearly finished. Christophe could see Gregory shift uncomfortably.

"Ah, well.."

"Still not learned how to make desserts, Gregory?" Christophe slightly admired the way Gregory's parents could make him feel bad about himself, it was something he had a lot more trouble accomplishing. But right now he felt bad for him and in the spur of the moment he decided to help him out.

"No, 'e was just going to say zat I was going to make dessert."

"Really?" Hugo sounded surprised, as if he didn't think Christophe would be able to cook.

"Yes, really. It's a good thing you remind me of it. I'll start with it right away."

He left the table and quickly made way to the kitchen. He knew they had all the ingredients and the recipe was fairly simple, yet it always seemed to impress people. He put a bowl on the counter and started looking for the ingredients. He was just adding some eggs to the flour when Gregory came in.

"You didn't have to help me out."

"Who said I was doing it for you? I wanted a dessert as well." But they shared a secret smile between the two of them. Christophe turned back to his bowl, adding more ingredients.

"Anything I can help you with?"

"You can squeeze ze juice from ze lemons." He pointed to the lemons he had already put on the counter. "Just put it in a bowl." He started to mix the batter with a whisk. Gregory started squishing the lemons as Christophe put two pans on the stove, adding butter and then a spoonful of batter to the pan. That was when Gregory realized.

"You're making crepes!"

"You didn't realize?"

"No. You know I'm bad at desserts."

"Hm, so it would seem. Get some plates for me, please." Christophe was surprised when Gregory listened to him and did just that. He turned the crepes and took a look at the lemon juice. He deemed it enough and added some sugar to it, sweetening it up.

The crepes were ready and he put them on the plates, immediately putting new batter into the pans.

"See if we still have some ice cream?" And Gregory did. Christophe was still amazed at the way Gregory was allowing him to boss him around like that. He knew it had probably a lot to do with his parents being there and him needing them to like him and be awed by his life. He was just glad Christophe was helping him out. Gregory put some of the ice cream onto the crepes just as the new ones were finished. They prepared the plates together and took them into the living room.

"I'm sorry for ze wait, crepes are best served fresh and warm." Christophe said.

"Well, as a Frenchman you should know." Victoria said, but she was smiling in a friendly way, just as radiant as her son smiled.

"So, is there any special girl in your life right now?" She continued. Christophe snorted and took another bite.

"I'm afraid not. Not special _girls_ at least." Gregory dropped his fork on his plate, his parents however seemed not to have heard it.

"No? Not a nice girl at your job perhaps? You are a charming young man after all."

"No, not really any I'm interested in."

"Oh, well maybe you can set Gregory up with a nice young lady from your work, he has been single for such a long time now."

"Mother…" Gregory sighed, coloring further.

"Hm, I'll see what I can do. Maybe zere's someone of 'is..._type_ at my work." He locked eyes with Gregory and smirked at his obvious discomfort. But the conversation turned towards Gregory's work and Christophe could see how the blond was obviously relieved. He talked to his parents about his colleagues, his work activities, so on and so forth. Christophe knew all this already and just quietly left the table to do the dishes in the kitchen. He made them all some coffee and brought that to them. They drank and chatted some more, until Gregory's parents thought it was time to go.

He kissed Victoria on each cheek before turning to Hugo. He really liked Gregory's father, he mused. He looked just like his son, but he was taller and his hair darker. And he just grabbed him, pulling him in for a hug.

"Oh!" He heard Hugo say as he drew back.

Christophe was confused, Gregory looked mortified.

"What? Not okay?"

"Yes, uhm, but we only say goodbye to relatives like that."

"Ah, okay. I'm sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable."

"No, no, it's fine." But he was blushing much in the same way Gregory blushed when he was touched in a way he felt was inappropriate and nice at the same time. He left them to put away the dishes so that they could say their goodbyes.

After he was done he sat down on the couch, propping his feet under him. He could still hear Gregory say goodbye to his parents at the front door. All three of them were politely debating how they were going to get home. Gregory insisted on taking them himself, saying that it was absolutely no trouble. His parents on the other hand said they didn't want to be a bother, that taking a taxi was fine. Christophe rolled his eyes at the British politeness and awkwardness. He had a feeling that this would take a while. He was correct, after 10 minutes Gregory came back into the living room, looking exhausted.

"Come here." Christophe gestured towards the couch. He sat back against the armrest and spread one of his legs onto the couch, letting the other one drop onto the floor. Gregory came closer but hesitated.

"How..?"

"I said: come here." He patted the space between his legs. Reluctantly, and very stiffly Gregory sat down. Christophe rolled his eyes and grabbed Gregory's shoulders with his hands, turning him so that his back was towards Christophe. Gregory took the hint and scooted back a bit, his feet on the couch. Christophe pulled Gregory's back against his chest.

"Relax." Christophe muttered as he felt the stiffness in Gregory's body. The hand on Gregory's right shoulder started to rub softly and he let his other hand slide into his hair. Gently he pulled his head back to rest on his shoulder. Gregory stiffened again, this time Christophe just had to say something about it.

"Stupid uptight Brits, not being able to handle physical contact." He grumbled as he continued to massage Gregory's tense shoulder. "I'm giving you a massage. I'm not raping you."

Gregory relaxed something and Christophe continued to comb his hair and softly rub circles into Gregory's shoulder. He saw Gregory close his eyes and sigh quietly. Christophe would never admit it out loud, but it felt great to touch Gregory's hair like this. It was soft and without any tangles in it, sliding easily between his fingers. He noticed how Gregory was really relaxing against him now, slumping against his chest. With his other hand he continued to softly dig his fingers into Gregory's shoulder, feeling the tense muscles slowly relax under his fingers. Another quiet sight sounded from the Englishman and for a moment he tensed up again. From the corner of his eye he could see Gregory's hand grab the fabric of his own jeans in a tight grip. Christophe frowned. Was Gregory getting uncomfortable at the physical contact again? They were doing so well!

But then another soft sigh sounded as Christophe combed Gregory's hair a bit firmer. He did it again and saw the hand tighten again. Then his gaze shifted and he noticed exactly why Gregory was tense. He was hard. His formal black jeans did nothing to hide the erection straining against it. The fact that he was making Gregory hard was intoxicating, even more so when he realized that all he was doing was touching his hair and his shoulders. This incredible hot blond guy was getting aroused by getting his hair combed. He had always known he was obsessed with his own hair, always looking after it to the extreme, but this was taking it really far. Christophe found that he thought it was cute. Boy, Brits really didn't know how to handle physical contact.

And the knowledge he was making Gregory hard over something so simple was making him nearly hard too. He was fighting down his own erection, which would be even harder to hide as it would have been pressed against Gregory's back. He knew Gregory was tense because he was afraid Christophe would notice and that he was torn between fighting his erection and giving in completely to Christophe's petting. Christophe found that he didn't want things to be awkward between the two of them. Even when the realization that he was making Gregory _hard_ was something he would have to jack off to later. A lot. He slowed his movements, ending up just petting Gregory's hair lazily in the end. His hand on Gregory's shoulder left and he grabbed the remote. He turned the TV on and switched to a music channel with just some jazz on it, the volume low.

"Feel better now?" He whispered softly.

"Yes, thank you." His voice a bit deeper than normal. "And thank you too for being nice to my parents and making that dessert." Christophe snorted.

"You're welcome, though I'm pretty sure you would have killed me if I wouldn't have been nice to them."

"Maybe, yes. So are we okay now? Or are you still angry?"

"No, I'm not anymore. Are you?"

He kept his hand in Gregory's hair, not combing it but just resting it on Gregory's scalp, fingers threading between the soft strands.

"No, not anymore. Your dessert was really superb, that helped a lot too. I'm very bad at making those."

"Yeah, desserts is more something for the elegant French."

"Hm."

They just sat there in silent for a while. Christophe noted how Gregory was no longer aroused. He rested his head against Gregory's, just listening to the mellow music and Gregory's soft breathing.

The moment oddly perfect.


	6. Life Hack

**Thank you for your support, it really means a lot :)**

**And: Yay! More sexual tension ahead!**

**Life hack**

He was only slighted surprised as he saw the sunlight shining through the branches of the tree. He had no memory of going to the park. But yet, here he was. He was lying on his back and just watched how the branches waved in the breeze, blocking the light and letting it through on random intervals.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He looked to his right, into Gregory's smiling face.

"Yes, yes it is." He didn't know when Gregory had come to join him in the park, but that didn't matter, he decided. Not when Gregory was smiling slightly, nearly unsure in a way that was exciting and sweet at the same time. He leaned in towards the blond. Their mouths meeting each other and he kissed him sweetly. Gregory responded with a sigh, his hands moving into Christophe's hair, pulling him in closer. Christophe shifted, still kissing the blond softly and moved closer. Only then did he realize they were both naked.

He moaned as his hands encountered soft skin. Warm to the touch and so velvety smooth it was enticing. They moved on their own accord over the body before him that was as soft and perfect as anything could be. And every time his hands roamed over a new patch of skin he could feel a soft whimper, a silent moan against his lips. All the time his movements, his caresses were slow and gentle. There simply wasn't any place for harsh movements in this world filled with soft, yellow light.

He pulled Gregory closer and the blond eagerly wrapped a leg around his waist. With a content sigh he forced their bodies together and Gregory echoed that sigh with a lazy smile on his face.

"Come sit in my lap." Christophe whispered. He wanted to be closer to the blond, keeping him safe and close, so close. Luckily Gregory felt the same, his eyes darkening as he whispered.

"Hm, I'd really like that." Gregory smiled and he permitted Christophe to pull him into his lap, spreading his legs quite willingly over Christophe's.

"This feels nice." Christophe replied in a whisper. He slid his hands over Gregory's smooth back, and moved Gregory to sit in his lap, his fingers trailing over the soft skin he found. Gregory hummed low in his throat, his hands moving up to run through his own hair. His eyes closed in obvious ecstasy. The light seemed to turn just a shade lighter.

"Yes it does." Gregory said, sighing with content. "Hmm, I have been wanting to do this for quite some time now. I have even been dreaming about it." And he added: "Just like you are now." He smiled, still with his eyes closed.

"I know." Christophe sighed, one of his hands moving up to trail lovingly over Gregory's cheek.

"I love how in your dream I speak French." Gregory smiled more and opened his eyes, leaning in.

"Hm, I really love that too." Christophe was still caressing the blond's back lovingly, the other hand still on his face. Gregory leaned in more, his hands landing on Christophe's shoulders for leverage. Their presence oddly real. Christophe realized what was happening but didn't want to give into it just yet.

"Christophe, please wake up." Gregory said. The words no longer spoken in French but in English. His voice sounding, but his mouth not moving. The light around him turning whiter and clearer, blinding away the sight of Gregory.

"Christophe!" Gregory's voice was more insistent, louder. He could feel the hands on his shoulder shaking him slightly.

"Just a little longer, darleeng." He mumbled. The words coming out in English too. His voice was resonating in his ears and he could feel his mouth moving as he spoke. The vision of Gregory disappearing in the blinding light that came in from outside

"Darling?" Gregory echoed. Christophe's eyes flew open, looking up once again at Gregory. Though this Gregory was dressed in a suit and was, unfortunately far from straddling him. He was sitting on his bed, leaning over him, looking down at Christophe with a slight smile.

"I was dreaming." Christophe mumbled back. With every blink the vision of a smiling, naked Gregory appeared further away from him.

"Yes, I thought so." Gregory's eyes were glinting in mischief. "About who?"

"My ex, if you must know." He didn't think Gregory would believe him, he really hoped it though.

"Then it is even better that I wake you up." He backed up as Christophe sat up. Christophe remembered just in time to grab his sheets to keep himself covered. Sleeping naked from time to time had some disadvantages. He didn't want Gregory to see he had a boner dreaming about 'his ex'.

"Look, you told me you could do the groceries today right? And some laundry?"

Christophe nodded.

"Okay, good. Because I have to go, my boss called me in for an emergency and I was wondering if you could get me some things?" Gregory held up a piece of paper with a list on it.

"What's ze emergency about?"

"He didn't tell me."

"But if you could do those things, then I would be ever so-."

"Yeah, yeah. Eet was about time I paid you back for all zose things you did for me when I was so busy."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about you doing my laundry when I was working over time." Christophe grinned. Gregory blushed just slightly.

"Yes well, you were very busy. I was just helping you out."

"I know, mon cher." He patted Gregory on the knee. "And now I'll help you out."

"Thank you, Christophe." He stood up. "I have to go now. I don't know when I'll be back."

"Don't worry about it, mon cher. I'll take care of things."

Gregory smiled and stepped out of the room. Christophe lay back down on his bed. He closed his eyes and replayed his dream. Just because he could.

It was probably the best he would be able to get anyway.

**XXX**

The slam of the door was loud and made him jerk in shock. But when he heard some angry grumbling coming from the hallway he knew it was Gregory who came back from his meeting. He heard shoes being kicked off and some more grumbling. Gregory was pissed off about something.

Quickly he looked around. No, he had left the kitchen absolutely spotless, there wouldn't be anything he had done that could upset the blond even further. When Gregory got like this he could get angry over anything. He put his paper down as Gregory walked into the kitchen. A frown on his beautiful face and his tie halfway undone.

"What's ze matter?" he asked tentatively, not really wanting to anger him more.

Gregory just grumbled and opened one of the cabinets, getting two wine glasses. Ah, he was in one of those moods. A mood that could only be soothed by alcohol.

"Well, we had an emergency meeting about a case that might get out of hand, and they are putting me on it as well. Which is a big compliment, even though I am perfect for the job of course." Gregory finished in his usual arrogant manner. But his smug expression was somehow overshadowed by distress. He put the glasses on the table and grabbed a bottle of wine out of a cabinet and filled their glasses. Rather generously.

"But after that, before we left, he told us about this formal dance that is coming up." Christophe had a sort of flashback to all the bad teenager movies he had seen during high school. He had a feeling he knew where this was going.

"Yes...?" He asked carefully as Gregory handed him the glass of wine. He took a small sip, looking entranced at the distressed blond in front of him.

"And he wants all of us there, for some reason. Ugh, I hate those things!"

"Why?" Christophe said, stunned. Gregory at a formal dance type of thing, he didn't know if there was anything in his life that sounded more right than that sentence. Gregory started rambling, obviously blowing off some steam.

"Because! You have to make small talk with people you don't like. I'd have to dry-clean my tux. Probably the worst is getting a date and everything that comes with that: getting them flowers, making sure they have a good time all the time..." He trailed off, frowning at his glass of wine, a realization dawning in his eyes. Christophe quickly put his glass down and grabbed his newspaper, hiding behind it. Oh, sweet Lord, no...

"Christophe..." Gregory started. Christophe just grumbled, already turning red.

"You always have a good time where ever you go, right?"

Some more grumbling.

"Instead of trying to find myself a date, I could also take you." His hands clenched around the newspaper, tearing it up underneath his fingers. He hated these types of formal things, just like Gregory apparently. But going to a dance with Gregory, as just his friend, would be absolute torture.

"Why?" He barked out, not moving the newspaper.

"Because it'll be fun! Come on! As my friend!" Ah, there it was. His fear had been proven correct. "I'm sure we could have a good time."

"I don't dance."

"Don't be like that." Gregory clipped at him. "There will be music, alcohol, you'll love it." The newspaper was pushed down onto the table and he looked up into Gregory's face, scowling at him.

"You really don't want to put me between all zese lawyers, zey won't know what will 'it zem."

"I know, that's the fun of it." Gregory's eyes were dancing with mischief. "Come on, I'll pay for you, if that's what this is-."

"I don't need your charity!" He barked into Gregory's face. "And I don't dance! How many times do I 'ave to tell you?"

"Come on, Christophe! A dance like this is much more fun with you scowling, drinking and making fun of my colleagues!"

Christophe was silent for a moment.

"Won't zey think it odd zat you are bringing a guy?"

Gregory smirked, knowing he had won.

"No, they know about me."

"For fuck's sake Gregory, you shouldn't watch porn during work." He grumbled, crossing his arms. Gregory grinned at him and turned back to the kitchen counter.

"Have you got a tuxedo or something?"

"A suit will have to do." Christophe grumbled again.

"Perfect." Gregory said back. "That's settled then."

"You're an asshole." Christophe said, picking up his newspaper again.

"Yet, you're still coming with me."

"Yes, I'm some crude maid zat is being taken to ze ball by some charming prince." He said it without realizing he did. He hid behind his paper again, trying to be inconspicuous about it and completely missed the incredulous look Gregory sent his way.

**XXX**

It had taken him a few days, but he had managed to find a few jobs he wanted to apply for. Gregory had actually pointed it out to him one day. Their internet had broken down and Gregory had, of course, refused to give him the password for it. So Christophe had hacked into the wifi-connection of the neighbors before hacking into the website of their provider and finding emergency codes for internet connections.

As Christophe had reconnected them to the internet Gregory had turned to him with a stunned look on his face, saying:

"You should be a hacker for the CIA or something!"

Of course, the CIA or anything like that was out of the question. Instead he had opted to sent out a few letters to computer companies, little businesses that developed programs or helped people protect their servers or computers. It should be ironic that some of them had pretty bad protection themselves. He had tried hacking into a few of their systems and had finally chosen the little company that had the toughest protection. He figured, if any business was worth his attention it should be one that at least did his job.

He searched for the Human Resource department and dialed one of the numbers he found there. It was picked up at the third ring and he started talking immediately.

"Yes, 'ello. I saw your vacancy for software developer and I have applied for eet but so far I 'aven't 'eard anything from you."

"Oh, right. Let me check that for you. What's your name?"

"Christophe Mousseau. Zat is Christopher without ze last 'r' and Mousseau is spelled M, O, U-."

"Ah, yes I found your application."

"And?"

"Ah, I see. No education after high school. I'm sorry, sir. But we only take applications of people with degrees in computer programming. Besides, we're rather busy at the moment and really couldn't schedule a meeting with you." It was obvious he was trying to shake him off, but Christophe already knew how to deal with that.

"Zat's not true. You have a free period in an hour and a half."

Silence.

"What?"

"After your meeting with Patty Nelson you are free, we could meet zen."

"How do you know this?" Distress was clear in his voice.

"I hacked into your system and looked for your schedules. Also: eet looks like we can have our meeting in room 3B that one will be vacant zen."

"You- you hacked into our system?!"

"Yes. Like I said: I'm good with computers."

Some more silence.

"Okay, we'll see you in 1 and a half hours, conference room 3B, don't be late."

Christophe smiled as he hung up.

He left a little note for Gregory, in case the blond came home early.

'Gone for a job interview, will be back before dinner. Don't touch my porn while I'm gone, you blond faggot.'

He arrived a little early at the tiny building and was told to wait in the lobby for the time being. He just read a life style magazine while waiting, snorting out loud when he read that red meat was once again considered healthy for you. He heard some footsteps come his way.

"Christophe is that you?" He looked up into a blond, grinning face. The blue eyes held a lot of mischief, like they loved plotting sneaky things or had the tendency to hit on every person that walked by. He knew that face.

"Kenny McCormick?" He tried.

"Damn it man, it _is_ you! How have you been? And what on earth are you doing here?"

"I'm here for ze job of software developer, what about you?"

"I work here, on the sales department. Needless to say that with my charm, the sales are going aces!"

"Naturally." He grinned. He liked Kenny's carefree arrogance and sexuality. He reminded him of himself in a way.

"Didn't know you lived in Denver now?" Kenny said as he sat down next to him.

"Ah, yes. I moved 'ere about 2 months ago. I'm living wiz Grego-."

"No! The two of you _finally_ got together?" Christophe frowned and shook his head in denial.

"We're just living together but we are not a couple."

"Ha!" Kenny laughed, tossing his head back in joy. "Riiiight. That sexual tension that has been between the two of you since high school must have matured nicely then."

He winked saucily at Christophe.

"You know...there are more blonds in Denver."

"McCormick!" A stern voice came. They both looked up into the eyes of a balding, fat man, his eyes flashing in danger.

"Are you harassing our applicant already? What have I told you about this?"

"Not until we hire them and after they have been here for two weeks. But never on Monday mornings before coffee." Kenny said in a monotone as if he had had that speech a lot of times before.

"Exactly." The man turned to Christophe. "You're mister Mousseau, right? Follow me."

**XXX**

It turned out that on the phone he had spoken to a regular employee, but this man was the boss of the company. They had been so impressed with his computer skills that they wanted to have a real good look at him. And he had to demonstrate his skills in a conference room in front of the directing staff. He chose to hack into the accounts of one of their rival companies, earning him a round of applause.

Afterwards he got to meet all of the executive staff and they were all rather impressed with him.

"All right, we have to discuss this for a bit first of course."

He just nodded.

"And we'll have to run some back ground checks, naturally." He had been afraid of that but knew it was inevitable. He would have to take care of that, or explain things to his future boss properly. He just smiled and shook some hands before he left. Kenny was lounging outside the building, smoking a cigarette and offering him one.

"Thanks."

"Any time. So, you kept them occupied for a long time, that is a good sign." Christophe just nodded.

"Let's 'ope so.'

"Are you kidding? I think they are immensely impressed with you. Well, who wouldn't be?" Kenny's eyes moved over his body and a grin formed on his face.

"I'm not 'ired yet, Kenny." Christophe reminded him.

"Oh, right. The rules. Sorry if I offended you."

But Christophe shrugged. He wasn't bothered with it, he just wished another blond would give him such looks every once in a while.

"Don't worry about eet. But I 'ave to go now."

"Yes, Gregory must be waiting for you." A devilish grin appeared on his face as he continued talking. "In a little apron, with some whipped cream all over his perky little-."

"MCCORMICK!" Roared a voice from inside.

"Oops!" Even when he didn't seem bothered in the slightest. "Here." He handed Christophe his card. "Give me a call if you want to catch up some more. Gotta go!" He walked away. Christophe pocketed the card, thinking of the other card he had gotten from a blond guy. Though this card wasn't very likely to end up hidden in his bedside drawer. He tossed his cigarette butt away and started to walk back home.

**XXX**

He ran into Gregory in the hallway of their house, a slightly nervous expression on his pretty face. It was obvious he had been waiting for him, anxiously to hear how the interview had gone.

"So. How did it go?" Gregory was trying to be unobtrusive about it but was failing. Christophe saw right through him, he knew Gregory was incredibly curious.

"Ah, you don not need to worry about eet. Eet went rather well."

"Really?"

"Yes, I think I made a good impression. Really."

"Oh, Christophe." Gregory sounded so happy and relieved, the emotions showing on his face. The happiness making his face light up and his eyes shine brightly. Christophe wanted to make that expression appear on his face every day.

"Yes, really. I also ran into Kenny. Remember? From when we were younger?" He took off his shoes and coat.

"Oh, yes! Of course I remember him! I represented his brother a year ago." Gregory was still smiling brightly.

"You know, I can give him a call and-."

"NO!" Christophe interrupted, already seeing where Gregory was heading with his words. He wanted to put a good word in for Christophe, but he would not have it.

"You will not do such a thing!" He finished hotly.

"Really it's-."

"I said no!" Christophe shouted and he grabbed Gregory by the lapels of his suit and slammed him against the wall.

"This is my thing. You understand?" Gregory just struggled in his grip, his hands gripping Christophe's and trying to pry them away from his suit. His face was turning slightly red and Christophe pressed him shamelessly against the wall. Anger and arousal rushing through him. He took the moment to act out a bit of his fantasies and allowing himself to dominate the blond. He pressed his legs between Gregory's and forced their bodies to meet. And Gregory, perhaps caught up in fear of the furious looking Frenchman, hitched up his legs a bit to make room for Christophe. He looked quite scared at his angry expression and he was turning rather red. Christophe growled in fury and suppressed the urge to grind against the blond. The way his body, warm and supple, pressed against his was rather distracting.

"I take care of eet and if I get hired or not that is of my doing. You are not to interfere, you hear me?" He demanded in Gregory's face, breathing down harshly onto his lips.

"Yes, yes, okay." The blond managed.

"So, what is it you're going to do?"

Gregory was confused for a moment.

"Nothing." He said.

"Zat's right." He released Gregory who fell to the floor with an 'oof!'. Christophe walked into the kitchen and Gregory followed him, smoothing his suit.

"My Lord, are you always this intense?" Gregory said, Christophe smirked.

"If you wanted to find that out, you only had to ask, mon cher."

Gregory caught up with him and wrapped an arm around him from behind, pulling him close to him. A warm breath grazed his neck as the blond whispered in his ear.

"That sounds good, how about tonight?"

His throat ran dry and his mind was racing to find a reply but Gregory stepped away from him, laughing softly. He felt a slap on his ass as Gregory walked past him, his face happy at having had the last word.

"Tease." Christophe grumbled.


	7. Relatively fat

**Thank you for your continued support! I love your kind words :)**

**I'd like to put out a general warning. I don't like putting out warnings for the chapters that have smut in them, I have the feeling it spoils the fun. So therefore: this chapter might have smut, it might not have it. The next chapter: the same. Etcetera.**

**Just consider yourself warned and I hope you'll be happily surprised when the smut happens. Whenever that may be :)**

**Relatively fat**

Living in the United States had its advantages. One of them was that he could avoid parts of his family. He liked the majority of them. His 'fat uncles' as he called them were hilarious. Small, fat uncle Philippe, large fat uncle Laurent and enormously fat uncle Victor. But, unfortunately, there were also quite a few that were annoying. Annoying to the point he wanted to bash their fucking heads in. One of them was his cousin Lucien (son of fat uncle Laurent). They were okay when they were away and didn't talk to him, they were not okay when they insisted on talking on Skype.

It was only after threats of his mother that Christophe had finally complied and had found himself talking to that stupid cousin. He was either snickering or smirking at him all throughout the conversation. Christophe only accepted arrogance from one person. And that person was blond and currently at his work.

"I can't understand how you manage to live in this uncultured, ugly country. There are fat people everywhere!" Lucien exclaimed, looking at Christophe like he was responsible for it.

"I have lived here for so long I hardly notice it anymore."

"And the food! Appalling!"

"It's not all bad here! There is some very nice scenery over here."

"Hm." Lucien took a drag from his cigarette and looked at a spot past Christophe's shoulder. "I think your boyfriend is behind you." Lucien smirked. Christophe wheeled around and saw Gregory standing in the doorway.

"I'll be with you in a moment." He said quickly before turning back to the screen where Lucien was still smirking at him.

"I always knew you liked blonds."

"Shut up!" Christophe barked back. He didn't know if Gregory understood French or not and he was praying to all the Gods, demons or whatever out there that the blond hadn't understood what his cousin had just said.

"I'll speak to you later."

"Okay, byyye! Have fun." Lucien winked. Christophe ended the conversation and turned towards Gregory after turning off the monitor.

"What's ze matter?"

"Nothing, nothing." Gregory was acting a bit weird. Just then did Christophe realize the blond was blushing.

"I had- I had never heard you speak French before." Christophe rose his eyebrows. That was true, he had only ever spoken French when he was really upset or angry. He had always tried to speak in English during high school and only spoke French at home. Getting rid of the accent had proven quite difficult.

"Did you not think I could do it?"

"What? No yes, of course! I had just never heard it, while you were awake or- or not mad or something."

"Oh, like that."

"Hm." Gregory seemed to get himself together a bit more and asked: "Who was it?"

"Oh, a cousin. He is in the States and wants to meet me. He is looking for a place to stay for a few days."

"He can stay here, that's okay." Gregory said immediately. Christophe scoffed and lit a cigarette.

"You are so polite. Don't be. 'e is French, just like me and doesn't expect zat. I can just let him rent a hotel room, it'll be fine."

"But that is so rude! We have place enough here!"

"Like I said, 'e wouldn't even be disappointed. I'll invite 'im for dinner, eef you want."

"I'd love to meet relatives of yours!"

"Don't get too excited. My cousin ees French, you are British. We'll see eef you're still so enthusiastic after zat dinner."

"I don't see why that should be a problem. We got along just fine." He indicated between the two of them.

That's because we have a special connecting and I want to fuck you so bad that it isn't even funny any more, Christophe thought. But of course he didn't say that.

"Well, 'e is different zan I am. More rude."

"Even more?" Gregory rose one of his perfect blonde eyebrows.

"Yes." Christophe smirked and blew out some smoke. "We'll see how you 'andle zat."

"We can get him to meet some more people, perhaps?" Gregory proposed. But Christophe frowned. He had hardly any friends. He found that Gregory was already enough for him to handle. Besides, the pervertness of Lucien may be quite scary to some people. Then he remembered he didn't only have Gregory's card, but also the card of another blond. A blond that was cheeky and perverted like himself.

"I think I know a person."

**XXX**

He opened the door, already dreading introducing Lucien to his American life. He still felt French but he knew a lot of his relatives didn't see it that way and they treated him like he was a foreigner. He had not seen Lucien in years and wasn't sure how he was going to be treated by him.

"Bonjour, bastard." Ah, the usual way, apparently. Lucien looked a bit like him, but he was taller. His hair a brownish blonde and his face had a lot of the same characteristics as his. Lucien also smoked like there was no tomorrow and could be quite the rude and cynical bastard. He emitted a certain air of confidence that was much worse than Christophe's and even neared Gregory's. He was handsome, very much so, and knew it.

"Bonjour, Lucien." Christophe replied in French.

"Ah, you still speak French, don't you?" Lucien asked him in French, smirking down at him.

"Of course I do, you ass face, we spoke on Skype, remember?" They both laughed.

"C'mere, give me a hug you." They bear hugged and slapped each other on the back. Lucien kissed him on each cheek when they detached themselves from each other. Christophe had nearly forgotten how in France even male family members kissed each other. But he kissed back and started to move back inside.

"Come on, get inside. You can meet my roommate."

"You mean the hot blond guy who is also gay but you are not dating?" Lucien smirked, his grey eyes dancing with mischief and a taunting kind of dare. Suddenly Christophe was sure him and Kenny would get along great.

"Yes, him." They went back inside and met Gregory who was waiting for them in the hallway.

"Ah, I thought I heard the doorbell." Gregory walked up to Lucien, holding out his hand. "I'm Gregory, Christophe's roommate."

"Ah, oui. 'E 'ad told mee about you." Lucien's accent was very heavy, even compared to Christophe's. "I am Lucien." He grabbed Gregory's hand but instead of shaking it, he used it to pull Gregory towards him to kiss him on his cheeks, just like he and Christophe had done.

"Lucien they do not do zat here!" Christophe exclaimed. He did not like seeing someone else's lips on Gregory's perfect face. Not that he had a chance of kissing him that easily, but that was completely irrelevant.

"Ah well, too late now." Lucien smirked

"Let me get your bag." Gregory proposed, a pink blush on his cheeks. He took the bag from Lucien and walked away. Lucien turned towards Christophe, looking him up and down, and asked in French:

"You have gotten fatter, haven't you?"

"What?! No!"

"Yes, yes you have. It's the British food that blond is feeding you, isn't it? He could lose some weight himself."

"You are so lucky that he doesn't speak French." Christophe said, already feeling furious with his cousin. They both eyed Gregory who had returned and was silently and politely looking at them. A look of careful neutral interest on his face.

"Yes, because I wouldn't want him to hear me say that he sure does have a fine ass."

"For fuck's sake, you're not even gay."

"So? You know what they say about the French." Lucien grinned evilly and eyed Gregory hungrily. Christophe didn't like that look at all.

"Let's get into the living room." He concluded in English.

"So, Lucien. Did you have a good flight?" Gregory asked as they followed him.

"Oh, yes, eet was great. No problems at all."

"Have you been to the United States before?" Gregory asked, obviously interested in this cousin. Christophe felt annoyed. They weren't supposed to get along.

He sat down in his usual chair and watched as Gregory and Lucien sat down on the couch.

"A friend of us will be joining us for tonight, eef zat is all right with you." Christophe grunted. His gaze shifting between Lucien and Gregory. It was like looking at Gregory and a pretty version of himself. It made him itchy all over.

"What kind of friend?" Lucien asked in French.

"Just a guy from our past, don't be so picky." Christophe growled back.

The doorbell rang and he proposed to open the door. When he was in the hallway he scolded himself for that, now he was leaving Gregory and Lucien alone, not a good idea. He opened the door once more and was greeted by a grinning face.

"'Tophe!" Kenny cried enthusiastically and flung his arms around him.

"Hey Kenny." He grunted back.

"Always so positive and happy." Kenny practically bounded inside and kicked off his shoes.

"So, where is this relative of yours and the other only hot blond guy from Denver?"

"Living room." Christophe said, but he smiled.

He followed Kenny into the living room who was just hugging Gregory and squeezing his ass. Kenny and Lucien laughed loudly at his reaction. Gregory detached himself from Kenny and walked up to Christophe. The look he shot him was something between apologetic and shock.

"I can kill him later, if you want me too." He murmured in Gregory's ear as he ended up next to him. Gregory grinned.

"Maybe later, after you get that job." They watched Kenny and Lucien exchange greetings.

"I love your accent, dude!" Kenny said, punching Lucien on the arm.

"Ah, oui. But eet sounds even better when I scream your name wiz it." Lucien replied absentmindedly

"Care to put that dare into action?" Kenny drawled, moving closer.

"But of course. Zat coffee table looks nice, doesn't eet?" Sexual innuendos practically dripping off of every syllable. They stared at each other for a bit before backing up, laughing loudly. It looked like they had found a match in each other. Gregory and Christophe looked at each other in mild confusion and panic.

"You play cards?" Kenny asked. Lucien smirked and pulled a deck of cards out of his jeans.

"Like you would have to ask."

**XXX**

He should have known that both Gregory and Kenny were really good at cards. Lucien and himself were quite bad. Lucien tried to cheat in a way that was blindingly obvious. Kenny always noticed and pointed it out, but after some perverted remarks, some flirting he would drop it. Instead opting to flirt back with Lucien to the point that Gregory was blushing like mad and hiding his face in his cards.  
Christophe didn't mind, as long as he was flirting with Kenny instead of Gregory he didn't mind in the slightest. Gregory was right next to him and the way his leg was brushing against his under the table was distracting him completely. He had a feeling Gregory was doing it on purpose. And that thought made him even more distracted than usual.

"Is that roommate of yours any good in bed?" Lucien said absentmindedly, not looking up from his cards.

"Wouldn't know." Christophe grumbled, ears turning red.

"Mind if I try to find that out?"

"YES! Very much! You stay away from him!" Christophe nearly shouted.

"Wow wow! You guys!" Kenny said. "Take it easy."

"I'm going to get us some more drinks." Christophe said, getting up from his seat in a dash.

"I'll help." Gregory called from behind him and followed him into the kitchen. Christophe just grumbled and searched for more wine. He would need a lot of alcohol to be able to handle such nonsense. Gregory walked up to him and grabbed his shoulder, turning him around to face him.

"Hey." He said softly, his soothing voice relaxing Christophe instantly. "Relax, it's only your cousin. Try and enjoy the evening some more." Christophe found he couldn't tell him what it was Lucien had said.

"'e's a rude asshole." He mumbled, enjoying Gregory's warm hand on his arm. Gregory noticed he was relaxing under his touch and rubbed his arm some more before saying:

"He is a bit harsh and sexually perverted, yes. But otherwise he seems perfectly lovely to me."

"Zat's because you don't speak French."

"Yes, what was it you were talking about?" Just then did Christophe realize Gregory was feeling left out. He didn't let it show but he did feel that way. Gregory was too polite to say anything about it, that little comment was his way of letting Christophe know how he felt.

"I am sorry for speaking French." Christophe said. "Eet's hard not to speak your mother tongue when someone ees zere who speaks eet as well, you know?"

"Hm." Gregory still sounded insulted.

"Don't feel left out, mon cher." Christophe said. Gregory made a weird twitch at the pet name. Like he didn't like hearing it at the moment.

"Eet was just some stupid conversation between two cousins." He decided. Gregory shrugged.

"Well, if it wasn't important than-."

"When 'e came in 'e called me fat, eef you must know."

"What?" Gregory said, disbelief etched in his voice. Christophe shrugged.

"But, you're anything but!" Gregory concluded.

"For a French person I'm on ze chubby side." Gregory nearly gaped at him.

"No! Seriously?"

"Yes."

"But if you are fat then what on earth does that make me?"

"Yeah, 'e wasn't too flattering about you either."

"That is just-." Gregory sputtered.

"'e did say you 'ad a nice ass." Gregory blushed just as Kenny's voice drifted towards them from the living room.

"What is taking you guys so long?"

"Coming!" Christophe called.

"Ew, I didn't need to know that." Kenny's voice sounded chirpy.

"And I must say I agree." Christophe whispered, leaning in towards Gregory. He smacked him on the ass and walked out. He found that he was more relaxed now, calmer. Gregory always had that effect on him. He felt that he was ready to face to world again, even if that world included his cousin Lucien.

Kenny and Lucien were both tremendous drinkers. Christophe could keep up with them but Gregory switched to sprite after his 5th glass of wine, earning him some rude comments from Kenny. At 2Am Christophe thought it was quite enough.

"Out. I 'ave 'ad it with you two. I want to sleep." He said, trying to get Lucien up and out of his chair.

"Yes! You want that blond prince to yourself, don't you?" Lucien slurred in French.

"Yes, I do. Now get out." He snapped back in French, pushing Lucien towards the door. Kenny followed them, clinging to Gregory and praising him on his "phenomenal ass". Christophe didn't know how fast he could get the two of them out of there.

Kenny and Lucien stumbled outside, arms around each other and both of them bursting into song. They stumbled across the street and Lucien was trying to teach "La Marseillaise" to Kenny.

"Just kah no bras?" Kenny tried with a slur as they rounded the corner and Lucien starting singing the song once more.

"Shouldn't we have gotten them a taxi or something?" Gregory said, leaning against the wall next to the door as Christophe closed the door. Christophe just shook his head.

"No zey'll be fine."

They moved back to the living room, eyeing the mess with tiredness. Christophe wanted to sleep but he knew Gregory couldn't handle the mess. The blond would probably lie awake, thinking about the dirty wine glasses and then start cleaning in the middle of the night.

He grabbed the empty plates and cutlery and turned to Gregory.

"Should I do the dishes or do you want to do that? I know you prefer to clean things yourself."

Gregory looked at him with a blank expression.

"Excuse me?"

Christophe frowned. Had he been too rude? Than he realized.

"I'm sorry, French." He mumbled, and repeated the question in English.

"Hm, yes. You're right, I'll do the dishes." Gregory didn't look at him and glared angrily at the wall. Christophe sighed, he knew what this was about.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling left out?"

"I didn't mean to be intrusive. Like you said, you had family over and-."

"What did I tell you about telling me things?" Alcohol made him ruder than usual.

"Yes I know." Gregory sighed, annoyed. "That I should do that."

"Exactly! Eef you don't tell me those things I don't know zem!"

"Look, I'm not really comfortable with telling people stuff like that."

Christophe growled in annoyance.

"Zat ees ze big difference between ze French and ze British. Ze French just say things when zey annoy zem."

"Like you said. It's a cultural thing. You cannot expect me to change so easily."

"But zen you cannot expect me to be considerate of your feelings! Eet's cultural for me too! I don't notice zese types of things!" Gregory was getting angry as well and bitched back.

"I think the British way is way more polite to other people! This way nobody gets hurt!"

"But I am not a mind reader! I don't know zose things! You 'ave to tell zem to me!"

"I have to tell them to you?" Gregory echoed hotly.

"Yes!"

"Oh, I have to tell them, do I? Do I?"

"Yes! Yes!"

"I hated it when you spoke French to your cousin with me there!" Gregory said hotly, a crazed expression in his eyes.

"Good, keep going!" Christophe encouraged.

"I think it is impolite and I feel left out! I hated you right there and then! You had no right speaking a language I didn't speak! I wanted to slap you in the face for excluding me like that!" Gregory panted from his outburst, all tension visibly seeping from his body. "I'm sorry, Christophe, for that rant. I'm sorry-."

"Don't." Christophe grabbed his arms and leaned in. "You told me 'ow you felt, zat ees good, zat ees important. Thank you."

"But I shouted. I was rude."

"Maybe, yes. But now I understand. And I am sorry for excluding you, zat was never my intention. I wanted to make Lucien feel comfortable, not realizing I was making you feel uncomfortable in ze process. I am sorry." He said sincerely. Gregory relaxed some more and Christophe rubbed his arms reassuringly.

"Really, I am sorry." And he leaned in and kissed Gregory on his cheek. He could hear Gregory suck in a surprised breath. But as he backed up he decided to just act as if nothing had happened. He patted Gregory on the shoulder.

"Come on. Let's clean up."

"Yes, we should."

He cleaned the living room while Gregory started on some dishes. He put away some empty bottles of wine when he noticed something odd in Gregory's stance. He was cleaning the dishes with clenched shoulders, as if he was still very angry or upset. He thought that they had fully discussed what had happened, yet the blond still seemed rather distraught about something. He walked up to Gregory and the blond turned to face him. With a silent look he encouraged Gregory to start talking. Gregory sighed and averted his eyes for a moment before looking at him again and whispered:

"Do you think I'm fat?"

It took a moment before Christophe realized Gregory was being serious. He stared at him, incredulous, as Gregory looked back. An uncharacteristic, vulnerable look in his eyes. Hands still down into the soapy water in the sink. Christophe could feel his mouth twitch and before he could stop himself he burst out laughing.

"Christophe!" But Christophe couldn't stop himself, grasping the counter to hold himself up. Hiccoughing he wiped his eyes, looking into the glaring blue ones of Gregory.

"Oh, mon cher. Are you being serious about zat?"

"Yes! Yes I am!" Gregory looked torn between insecurity and anger. "If you are chubby then what does that make me?"

"Oh sweetheart, 'oney, darling." Christophe finished and he took the soaped-up plate away from Gregory's hands, taking his elegant fingers into his own calloused hands.

"You are definitely not fat, really." he reassured him.

"But then why-." He hated seeing Gregory insecure. It was so unlike him that he decided to interfere right away.

"Look, you saw Lucien didn't you? 'e ees, what's ze word, emaciated?" Gregory nodded.

"Zat's the way all French people are: extremely thin. Eet's because zey only drink and eat very little. Zey eat salad and a little chicken for lunch and for ze rest zey smoke. In France you either look like 'im or like my uncle Philippe, who ees as round as a barrel." He realized he was still holding Gregory's hands and squeezed them reassuringly. He remembered Gregory in the shower. The damn Brit was flawless. Stupid Lucien for making him so insecure about himself.

"You are great ze way you are, Gregory, really. You are not so incredibly thin like some and you are really, definitely not fat. Absolutely not! You are just right."

"That's what people always say to fat people!"

"Gregory! No, really! You are perfect okay?" Gregory smiled, finally reassured. Christophe squeezed his hands again and turned away from him.

"Perfect to me, anyway." He mumbled as he walked towards the door.

"You're perfect to me, too." He froze and turned around. It must have been the alcohol, he decided, that had made him hear that. Gregory was not looking at him, instead he was doing the dishes.

"Something the matter?" Gregory asked, turning to face him. As if he hadn't said anything. Now he really was confused.

"Nothing, nothing." He muttered as he turned again and left the kitchen. The whole evening he had been switching between languages and he had sometimes talked in French to Kenny without realizing it. But he almost did know for sure that he had said the last sentence of their discussion in French. And for a moment, he had been sure that if Gregory had replied to him at all, he had replied to him in French.

Later in bed he tossed and turned, not finding a good position to sleep. He felt uncomfortable alone, missing Gregory's body to curl up to more than he cared to admit. And the memory of his stupid cousin flirting with Gregory upset him so greatly that he couldn't catch his sleep. With a grunt he threw the covers off him and stepped outside.

Quietly he walked into Gregory's room, but he startled the blond anyway.

"Christophe? What are you doing here?" Gregory mumbled sleepily, obviously about to feel asleep. Without a word he crawled into Gregory's bed, scooting closer to the blond. And Gregory, also without a word, drew him closer to him, hugging him to himself. He sighed into Gregory's chest, enjoying Gregory's delicious smell. He wrapped himself around him and forced their limbs to tangle together.

Gregory didn't ask him what was wrong, but just stroke his back comfortingly. Sleep was coming easily to him now, especially when Gregory pressed a soft kiss against his forehead.

Maybe he couldn't have Gregory, he thought, but at least Lucien didn't have him either.


	8. He tells me every day

**Thank you thank you for your reviews! I'm glad you love the tension! It is fun to write:0 I hope I can satisfy all your tension needs with this chapter!**

**He tells me every day**

The radio was turned on, blasting on its full capacity. He preferred to listen to music while working. The Offspring was one of the few American bands he could stand and he loved playing their music really loud, whistling along as he installed some shelves in Gregory's bedroom. He didn't know what the shelves were for, though he had the idea they were for Gregory's "England" boxes. He still didn't know what was in them and the curiosity was killing him. Though he kept himself in check, violating Gregory's privacy like that would probably _not_ be appreciated.

He looked around Gregory's room. It was clean and neat, but not like it would usually be. Gregory had simply stuffed his pajamas behind his pillow. Christophe looked at the bed with a certain longing.  
A few days after Lucien had visited them Gregory had been stalling in the bathroom waiting for Christophe to go to bed. He had eyed the blond with raised eyebrows as he shifted uncomfortable in front of him. Then, he picked up the hint and walked into Gregory's bedroom.  
He took his clothes off and only left on his boxers. Gregory was blushing like mad, not looking at him and had moved under the covers. Christophe had turned off the light and had crawling into bed with him without a word. Gregory didn't say anything and had just pulled him close, hugging him to him.

He had woken up early in the morning, lying with his face pressed against Gregory's chest and the blond's arms around him.  
Waking up next to the blond was so comforting and familiar that he had faked sleeping, snuggling up to Gregory. Who had petted his hair and held him close for nearly half an hour. He was quite certain Gregory knew he was awake, but he had not said anything about it. When Gregory's alarm had gone off he felt a slight sigh against his forehead before a soft kiss was once again pressed against his temple and Gregory moved out of the bed.

He shook his head. He shouldn't be torturing himself so much. His thoughts were once again interrupted. He turned volume of the radio down and grabbed his phone.

"'Ello?"

"Christophe Mousseau? It's Tom Fritz, from 'Software United Company'."

Christophe's face broke into a grin as the other man started talking.

**XXX**

He barged into the lobby of the fancy looking building, hastily making his way to the receptionist.

"Can you tell me where I can find mister Edwards?" The receptionist typed something on her computer.

"He is in a meeting right now, in the conference room, but you can-" No doubt she would propose for him to wait a bit, instead he walked straight towards the door she had just pointed to.

"Sir! You can't just walk in there, they are in a meeting." Christophe ignored her. He had already put his cigarette out just before entering the building, that was all they would get from him.

"Sir!" She called again but he just barged into the conference room. About 8 men turned around to face him. They were all bend over a table, looking at some documents. Immediately he locked eyes with Gregory, who came up and was about to speak to him but Christophe cut ahead of him.

"Ah, you really _are_ busy. I'm sorry, I can come back later." But he knew he had already made Gregory curious now.

"No, no, we can have a moment. Come." Gregory walked up to him and indicated with his head towards a door to his right. Christophe walked towards it as Gregory held the door open for him.

"I'll be right back, gentleman."

He closed the door behind him and turned to Christophe. But Christophe cut ahead of him once more.

"After zis meeting is over, do you 'ave any more important stuff to do?"

"No, it's Friday, that's usually one of the more quiet days."

"Good, zen after zis meeting come with me."

"What?"

"Come with me!"

"Why?"

"Zat computer company called."

"They did? And?" But Christophe's grin said it all.

"Really?" Gregory appeared just as happy as he as he grasped his arms.

"Yes, really. I start on Monday."

"Oh, Christophe!" He sounded relieved and he looked almost as if he wanted to hug him but didn't dare to do it. So Christophe pulled him in and Gregory wrapped his arms around him greedily, as if his happiness for Christophe was overflowing and he wanted to pour it all into the Frenchman.

"I'm so happy for you." He whispered into his shoulder, hands grasping his shirt.

"Thanks, I am too." Christophe grinned back. "Zat's why I'm 'ere, to celebrate."

Gregory backed up, but Christophe kept him close, not wanting the moment to end.

"I still have to finish this meeting, though. I'll try to keep it as short as possible."

"Zat's okay, I'll wait. But after zat, we're going out to celebrate."

Gregory grinned.

"Yes, okay."

They went back into the conference room and Christophe stepped outside to go back to the lobby. Waving one last time at Gregory as he closed the door behind him. In the lobby he just read a bit and looked around aimlessly, waiting for Gregory to show up. He was just checking the clock on the wall for what felt like the eightieth time when the blond came walking through the door, coat in hand and smile on his face. He shot up from his chair and walked up to him eagerly.

"So, where do you want to go?" Gregory asked as they stepped outside. "I know a good place where we can have lunch if you-."

"Lunch." Christophe interrupted, scoffing. "'ow about I show you the way Ze French celebrate something." He lit a cigarette. "'ow about we go zat bar near our house, what's it called, 'Café Belgium'?"

"A bar?" Gregory spluttered. "It's 1 in the afternoon!"

"Exactly." Christophe smiled as he blew out some smoke. "We might 'ave to chug a few to get up to scratch."

In spite of Gregory protesting they still ended up at the bar, it was Christophe's celebration after all. Christophe could tell he felt uncomfortable in his suit in a bar in broad day light, but he felt good. The waiter came over after they had picked a table a bit in the back, sitting side by side.

"I'll have a Kilkenny, a small one." He turned to Gregory. "You want one too?"

"For the last time: No! It's too early for beer!"

"Fine, an appletini for the picky prince over here." He pointed his thumb at Gregory, who turned pink. The blond tried to say something but the waiter already walked off.

"You are awful."

"Come on, Gregory! When was ze last time you got drunk during ze day time?" Gregory just grumbled something as he took off his coat to hang it over the back of his chair, but Christophe already knew what that meant.

"Never?"

"Just because I'm not like the French, who get drunk during the day all the time…"

"But zat's because eet's ze best! You should come over to France sometime, see if zey can get you to relax."

"I am relaxed." Gregory snapped back at him, just as the waiter brought them their drinks. Gregory eyed the appletini with narrowed eyes. Christophe thanked the waiter and just handed him his drink.

"Come on, stupid Brit, at least make a toast or something before you start whining about 'ow relaxed you are."

"Okay." Gregory seemed to shake his reluctance off himself and took the drink and held it up.

"Here's to Christophe, who will finally know what it will mean to work from 9 to 5."

"I'll drink to zat." They clinked their glasses. Gregory took a cautious sip of his feminine drink and Christophe put the glass of Guinness to his lips. And drank. And drank. He could see Gregory's eyes widen as he slowly, but surely downed his glass. He signaled the waiter for another one.

"Did you just- did you just drink that in one go?" His glass still raised halfway to his mouth.

"Yes, why do you think I asked for a small one?" Christophe took in Gregory's shocked look. "You want another one too?"

"No thanks, I'm-."

"Come _on_, Gregory."

"Okay, okay." Tentatively he raised the glass to his lips and started to gulp it down. Christophe signaled for the waiter that Gregory also wanted a new one. Gregory had barely finished it when their new drinks arrived.

"Keep 'm coming." Christophe said to the waiter. The waiter just smiled at them.

"No more appletinis for me though!" Gregory called after him.

"Yes, make zem strawberry next time!" Christophe added. The blond took a sip from his drink and smiled at him.

"It still feels naughty, drinking during the day." He whispered conspiratorially, a naughty glint in his eye that Christophe liked seeing very much.

"Good." Christophe winked at him. "Eet's good for you to do some more stuff like zat." He held up his drink, wanting to clink their glasses together and drink some more. Gregory groaned.

"Okay, but no more chugging though, this is disgusting."

Christophe sighed as if he was giving up something very precious to him.

"All right then. But zen I make ze toast."

He cleared his throat and pushed their glasses together.

"To stupid British princes, who need to unwind some more." Gregory rolled his eyes, but clinked their glasses. They took a sip.

"Tell me more about the job though. How many hours? How many vacation days?" Christophe started talking. The waiter kept bringing their drinks and after their fourth they were both a bit louder and more pink in the face. Christophe had such a good time, talking and hanging out with Gregory like this that time flew by. Gregory kept asking questions and seemed really interested in Christophe's job.

Their drinks vanished quickly. Christophe had his head tipped back to get the last drop of beer out of his glass and Gregory looked at his empty glass with a sad expression on his face.

"Want a new one?"

"I don't know. The strawberry ones might even be worse."

"We could order something else. Maybe wine?"

"Jesus, Christophe!"

Christophe quirked an eyebrow. "No?"

"Oh, all right then." The waiter came over and took their glasses.

"Want new ones?"

"Could we get some red wine maybe?" The waiter didn't look fazed at all at their drinking pace, though Gregory looked away embarrassed.

"Are you two celebrating or mourning something? It's usually one of the two when people drink like this during the day." Gregory shot Christophe a look of disapproval.

"Celebrating." Christophe clarified, looking up at the waiter. He was blond, just like Gregory, though nowhere as pretty as him. "I just got a new job."

"Oh, congratulations! You get the next glass of wine on the house!" Christophe thanked him, a rare occurrence for him and turned to talk to Gregory once more.

When their wine arrived Gregory took a sip, sighing in relief at the taste. Christophe felt his body react immediately to that sexy sound.

"That's so much better." Gregory murmured in approval, a rare look of relief and relaxation in his eyes. Christophe fell in love even more because of that happy look. He laughed at the way Gregory looked right there, his glee spilling out of him in a burst of soft laughter.

"What?" Gregory frowned.

"Eet just looks like you're also getting ze 'and of getting drunk during ze day time."

"I'm not drunk!" Gregory frowned, though he had a blush on his face and his eyes looked a bit misty.

"Hm, oh dear. Zen we must 'urry up." Christophe grabbed the bottle and added more to Gregory's already full glass.

"Christophe!" The blond hissed in warning.

"Hm?"

"This looks-."he looked at his wine glass, nearly filled to the brim.

"Zen you better drink eet, no?" Christophe quipped. Gregory grumbled but carefully drank some of it.

They continued talking and laughing, both falling back into heavier and heavier accents as the effects of alcohol wore on. Somehow they had ended up closer together, legs brushing against each other's underneath the table. Christophe took their tipsy moment to press his leg firmer against Gregory's. And the blond let him, apparently content with the contact. Christophe was shaking the last drop of wine into Gregory's glass when the blond asked him:

"Did you, you know, that time my parents where there, sort of come out to them?"

Christophe snorted.

"Ha! Yes, I guess I did. But zey did not seem to notice."

"No, they are really oblivious to those type of things."

"You never came out to them, did you?" Gregory blushed a shade of red that had nothing to do with the alcohol they had consumed.

"No, I never dared to."

"You think zey'll be upset about it?" He leaned in closer, eager to hear more. Gregory wasn't usually this open. It was clear the alcohol was having more effect on him than on Christophe.

"I- I don't know. Maybe." He seemed so upset that Christophe put a hand on his knee. Gregory surprised him by grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

"Zey adore you, you know zat." Christophe whispered, scooting closer. He noticed how Gregory's lips were turning red because of the wine and had half a mind of trying to lick it away.

"Yes I know." Gregory whispered back, still gripping his hand. "They really like you too."

"Really?"

"Yes, they thought you were a bit brusque but lovely." Christophe barked out a laugh, Gregory just smiled at him.

"Did you know about me?" Gregory asked in a soft voice. "You know before you, uhm-."

"Before I caught you stroking yourself to gay porn?" Christophe said back in a normal voice. Gregory looked around in panic. But no one was paying them any mind.

"Of course I knew!" This time he whispered, to ease Gregory's mind. "Mon cher, I knew ze moment you walked into my bar."

Gregory blushed.

"How did you know?"

"It was just so obvious, the way you walked, the way you dressed. Your hair." He added.

"What's wrong with my hair?" Gregory gasped.

"Nothing!" Christophe grinned. "That's 'ow I knew." He leaned in some more. "Besides, you were totally checking me out in the shower that one time."

Gregory blushed even more.

"No I wasn't!"

"Oh, come on…" Christophe grinned. But Gregory was saved as a waitress appeared at their table.

"Can I get you two anything? Maybe something to eat?"

"Eat?" Christophe frowned. Just then did he notice the people in the bar. They were all having dinner. He grabbed Gregory's wrist and looked at his watch: it was already 6 PM.

"Uh, sure. I'll have ze fish and chips."

"I'll have the lasagna, and another bottle please." Gregory tapped the empty bottle on the table. As the waitress walked away Christophe turned to Gregory and rose his eyebrows.

"You sure?"

Gregory grinned. "Yes, sure."

They continued talking and drinking during their dinner. Gregory's hair had become messy as he was constantly resting his head in his hand, fiddling with some of the strands. His tie was halfway undone and his cheeks now had a permanent blush on them. Christophe had never seen him look more attractive than just then. As the waitress cleaned away their plates he scooted up to Christophe, so that their chairs nearly bumped together. Christophe rested back against his chair, content. He felt something behind him and realized it was Gregory's arm, which was flung over the backrest of his chair. He didn't say anything and just rested against it. Gregory's hand absentmindedly stroke his arm for the tiniest second. Christophe rested his hand once again on Gregory's knee and made a low humming sound in the back of his throat. He liked being able to touch the blond without him being uncomfortable. He looked at him and was met by a silent look, he just smiled at him and said:

"Hm, I like seeing you relaxed like zis, Gregory." He moved his thumb over Gregory's knee.

"You never allow me to touch you zis much." He frowned. Gregory grinned and leaned in. His free hand landed on the table as he turned towards him.

"Yes I do. I'm just not used to getting touched that much."

"I know." Christophe whispered.

"But with you I don't mind so much." His hand on the table moved and touched Christophe's arm.

"No?"

"No."His hand slid over his shoulder and to his neck. Christophe swallowed, their faces were so close together now. He could feel Gregory's warm breath on his face. He wanted to say something but Gregory's hand pulled at his neck softly and he forced their foreheads together. Christophe slid his hand up further, over Gregory's thigh to rest on his waist. The fabric of Gregory's pants was tight there, as if it was stretched over something. He didn't permit himself to look down to see if his guesses were correct, because Gregory had just licked his lips nervously. He wasn't sure what to do but he didn't have to think about that because next he knew someone on the table next to theirs knocked over a chair and they jumped apart hastily. Gregory removed his arm from Christophe's chair and Christophe let go off Gregory's knee. He looked at the empty bottle of wine and sighed.

"Maybe we should go home."

"Hm, yes." Gregory seemed just as dazed as he himself felt at that moment. They stumbled off their chairs and grabbed their coats. Christophe paid, barely able to read the number on the piece of paper. He did know he was paying a lot for their night out, he didn't care, that night with Gregory was worth every penny.

"Don't you want me to pay some of that?" Gregory asked, draping his arm around Christophe's shoulder. Gregory was quickly throwing overboard any trepidation he normally had against physical contact it seemed. And Christophe loved that immensely.

"No, eet's my treat." He leaned against him. "I 'ave a job now and eet's about time I paid you back for some stuff."

"You don't get your paycheck until the end of the month."

"Gregory." He leaned in and whispered in his ear, Gregory's arm slid to his waist. "Just take it, mon cher." Gregory's fingers tightened on his waist.

Just a bit.

The waiters waived cheerily at them as they walked outside, Gregory's arm still around him. They stumbled over the street and Christophe threw his arm around Gregory's shoulder as well. Clinging to each other and laughing they made it to their front door. Christophe got the keys, dropped them got them from the ground and tried to get the key into the lock, but failing to aim correctly. Gregory just laughed and leaned against the wall, not trying to help him at all.

"Shut up, I got zis." Christophe said, trying to grumble angrily. But he was laughing too, Gregory's joy was infectious.

On the third try he managed to unlock the door and they stumbled inside. Giggling he pulled Gregory, who was still laughing against the wall, inside and closed the door. Gregory clung to him and the weight of the Englishman made him unstable and he collapsed against the wall, the blond slumping against him. They grinned at each other and Gregory moved a little closer, hands moving to his waist. Christophe didn't do anything to stop him, he liked the look Gregory was giving him. A look of desire. He hooked one of his own arms around Gregory's neck.

"You know what I've often wondered?" Gregory whispered as he let his fingers move up under Christophe's shirt.

"What?" Christophe whispered back. But Gregory didn't reply, instead he leaned in to kiss him hungrily, desperately. With a moan Christophe replied to the kiss, pulling him closer by his jacket.

It seemed as if something had snapped. They were both hungry for the other and greedy, their kiss sloppy and harsh. Both too drunk to make it more elegant. Christophe felt his body go into overdrive as he felt Gregory's body through the blond's shirt and realized he could touch it. And that Gregory would let him, would like it, would want it. For the way Gregory was kissing him with such vigor made it very clear that the blond very much liked what they were doing. Christophe's body tingled more with every brushing of lips and his hands ached to touch the other man. Desire was clear in every stroke of Gregory's tongue, passion in every nip of his lips and it only made him hungry for more.

Gregory was pressing him against the wall and running his hands over Christophe's sides. Christophe didn't know where he wanted to start touching Gregory first. One hand on Gregory's waist and the other sliding into Gregory's hair, messing it up further. It was not enough, he needed more, and his other hand was already undoing Gregory's shirt. Gregory pulled away from their kiss and grabbed his arms. He started to pull Christophe along with him. He followed him eagerly, pressing kisses against Gregory's face and neck. Gregory moaned as he pulled him inside his room. The sound the most beautiful thing Christophe had ever heard.  
But the blond did not stop there. He undid his tie and threw his jacket off. Christophe's hands went to his own shirt, pulling it off and throwing it on the floor.

"Come here." Gregory moaned and grabbed at him, pulling him against him. They kissed hungrily again. Both of them so out of it. The tension of the past weeks seemed to have come to a climax that made them desperate for the other. All their pent up frustration of seeing but never getting what they wanted making them wild in desire. Together they stumbled onto the bed, Gregory on top. Christophe felt the world still spin around him.

"Fuck, I'm so drunk."

"Me too." Gregory whispered back, kissing his neck and pushing his legs in between Christophe's. "Fuck! Should we even be doing this?" A look of confusion on his face.

Christophe arched up to rub their erections together and Gregory moaned out in a strangled sound.

"Not now, Gregory, _not_ _now_!" He grabbed Gregory's ass in both hands and pushed him down. Gregory moaned and started to kiss down his neck. Christophe leaned his head to the side, giving him better access, loving the feel of Gregory's warm lips on his skin. His kisses intense but soft, a combination that was very fitting for the blond and had him wondering how those lips would feel on a different part of his body. His own hands roamed over Gregory's back, never getting enough of the feeling of the soft and firm skin underneath. Tiredness was sweeping over him however, even as Gregory's hand moved over his chest. Gregory moved up and they kissed again.

"I'm not sure about this, Christophe." He whispered against his lips.

"Don't lie, I know you want eet."

"That's not it…" Gregory backed up.

"Zen what?" He realized Gregory looked just as tired as he did. He also looked very uncertain.

"I don't think- Maybe-." He appeared too drunk to form a coherent sentence. He leaned down, kissed him one more time and then put his head on the pillow next to him and fell asleep. Christophe was only momentarily baffled before falling asleep as well.

**XXX**

He awoke with a pounding headache and in partial state of undress. For a moment he didn't know where he was. Until he recognized the wonderful smell around him and the warm body wrapped around his. Gregory was pressed against his chest, still in his suit and hair a complete mess.

Oh, right.

He stroke his hand through the blond hair and detached himself from him. Carefully he went outside to use the bathroom. Trying his best not to trip over his own unsteady feet. He drank some water afterwards and splashed some in his face.

He moved back into Gregory's room where the blond was just sitting up in his bed, looking up at him groggily.

"Christophe? What are you doing here? Why am I still in my suit?"

And then it hit him, harder than the hangover.

Gregory didn't remember.


	9. Giving up control

**Thank you for your messages! So sweet and much fun to read :)**

**And yes, poor Christophe! Let's see what this chapter holds for him...**

**Giving up control**

Damn ties.

Christophe cursed under his breath and undid his tie for the 4th time. It was always either too short or too long. He threw it on the floor and cursed loudly. It was the day of the formal dance for Gregory's work and he was getting ready. He didn't need an hour and half, like the blond, but it would very nearly take that long if his tie wouldn't work with him.

He cursed again, looking angrily at his tie laying on the floor.

"How is it going with your suit?" Gregory called from outside, knocking on the door.

"Eet would be going a lot better eef someone wouldn't be banging on ze door all ze time!" he barked back.

"I just wanted to know if you could use some help with your tie or something."

"No!"

"Ah, so, you're finished then?" Gregory stepped inside. Christophe had the feeling he should tie himself down when he saw Gregory in his tuxedo, or otherwise he would have jumped him for sure. The fabric clung to his body perfectly, nearly suggestively and filthily. It emphasized his lean figure and perfect ass. Christophe had to snap himself out of it to not stare too openly at him.

"Hm, not quite finished then." Gregory mused with a slight smirk. He bent down to get Christophe's tie off the floor. Christophe's mouth ran dry as the fabric was pulled tight over Gregory's ass, his mind going into overdrive as he thought of what he wanted to do to it.

Gregory beckoned him to come closer and he found that he did so without even thinking about it. Gregory could ask him to do about anything when he wore that tuxedo and he would have done it. He bit the inside of his cheek as Gregory moved closer, putting the tie around his neck. His smell all around him, ruling out every possible other smell. He could feel Gregory's fingers moving slightly over shirt and skin as the blond did his tie effortlessly.  
It made him remember that night, only a week back. The night that Gregory didn't remember and he hadn't had the courage to start talking about. He hated himself for it, he was usually so brave, so careless about consequences. But he couldn't be careless when it came to Gregory.

The blond had sounded insecure and thoughtful that night. And the idea that Gregory might reject him, thought that it had been a mistake was something he could not bear. Physical pain, like getting punched in the groin, would be better than getting rejected by Gregory. Said Englishman interrupted his thoughts:

"You know, you are actually not supposed to regular suit to these things." Gregory remarked, eyes still fixed on his tie.

"What ever. I am only doing zis for you." Christophe grumbled. He knew he was unintentionally showing his softer side. That side of him that would do absolutely everything for Gregory. And judging by the look in Gregory's eyes it didn't go unnoticed. The blond smiled softly and he rose his hand to caress Christophe's cheek for the tiniest of moments. His fingertips warm against Christophe's skin.

"I know. I appreciate it." Their eyes met and Christophe was struck by the intensity of Gregory's gaze. Normally he hid his emotions pretty well but he could see his own vulnerable and open expression mirrored in Gregory's blue eyes. He wanted to lean in, to have their mouths meet, to finally seal their special bond with a kiss. But Gregory turned away, breaking the moment. He grabbed his coat as if nothing had happened.

"Come on, we better hurry up."

"Yes." Christophe agreed. He watched Gregory walk out of the door, wondering if he had only imagined that look in his eyes.

**XXX**

They took a cab to get to the dance. It was just a little while out of town in a big field. When they arrived they could already see the band playing and people in tuxedo talking underneath white gazebos that lined the field. Some couples were already dancing, dresses and tuxedos seemed to sparkle in the light of the late afternoon. Little tables were scattered everywhere with drinks and snacks on it.

The whole thing had a fairy tale look to it and Christophe knew that Gregory would fit right in there. The light of the lampoons would make his hair all perfect and glowing and accentuating his eyes. He fixed his eyes on the entrance of the field, not wanting to look at his best friend that was right next to him and smelling like heaven. This was really some sort of fairy tale. Going to an outdoor ball thing with a perfect blond prince. Stupid really, that so far this fairy tale was also rather cruel to him.

They got out and walked to the entrance. They were greeted by a bunch of Gregory's male colleagues at the door, all shouting happily and slapping Gregory on the back. He knew he was repeating himself but he fucking hated lawyers. They were loud, obnoxious and had a certain air of decadence. He hated everyone's arrogance, except for Gregory's.

The dates of the lot of them were some way behind them, all in pretty dresses who looked a bit annoyed or embarrassed at their behavior. A few of them eyed Christophe in wonder, but Gregory's colleagues were less shy about it.

"Oh!" One of them said lewd voice, drawing the sound out in mock surprise. "And who is this?" As one man they turned to Christophe, who just eyed them calmly. He wished he were smoking a cigarette right now. So that he could blow the smoke in their faces just to piss them off. Instead he frowned.

"I'm -." but he couldn't reply because they interrupted him.

"Are you his date?" A brown haired man with glasses said.

"You are! Aren't you!" Another one chimed in.

"You're really burly, I'd never have guessed you were gay." A tall blond one said.

"Not all gays are girly types." Someone called and they all laughed. A few colleagues dragged Gregory away from him, laughing and joking as they went. Christophe was left with the tall blond one, who raised his glass at him as in a salute.

"I'm Pete Melman."

"Hello, I'm-"

"Christophe Mousseau, yes, I know. Good to finally meet you." Christophe was surprised that this man already seemed to know his name. But the blond kept talking to him, obviously feeling talkative.

"So, Gregory never told me how long the two of you have been together?"

"Excuse me?" Christophe asked, baffled and sure he had not understood the question correct.

"You and Gregory, how long have you been a couple?"

Christophe wasn't sure how to respond to that, except for with the truth.

"We aren't a couple." He received a surprised look.

"You mean to tell me, that the two of you live together but are _not_ together?"

"Yes, zat ees exactly ze case."

"But, you are both gay!"

"Yes, so?"

"He never shuts up about you! All our colleagues are sick and tired of hearing about you, as I am sure are quite a few of his clients. You sure are not together?"

"Well, eef we are zen I sure missed something!" Christophe grinned, his eyes moving over the field, finding Gregory's familiar form among the mass of suits. Most men present walked with like a predator, obviously looking for a partner, but Gregory didn't. He had an authoritative air about him, confident and content. Christophe only listened with slight attention to what Pete was saying.

"Everybody at work thinks you are a couple, especially since he brought you here as his date."

"I'm not 'is date, we're 'ere as friends." His eyes never leaving Gregory.

"...as friends?"

"Yes." Pete was silent and then he leaned in, beckoning him to come closer. Christophe leaned in and Pete whispered in his ear.

"Have you not noticed the way he looks at you?"

"Zere ees nothing wrong with ze way 'e looks at me." From across the field, Gregory caught his eye.

"I know that look, that is not a look you give someone you want to be just friends with." Christophe sweeped his eyes up and down Gregory's form, not even pretending he was not totally checking him out.

"I think you are seeing things." He said back.

"I don't think so. And by the looks of you, Gregory is not barking at the wrong tree." Only then did he realize Pete had drawn away from him, watching as Christophe and Gregory were looking at each other. He felt a gentle push in his back.

"Go to him, and if you are still not together by the end of the night then I'm personally stepping in. " Normally he would have made an angry comment at that, but Gregory was making his way towards him and he didn't care about Pete anymore. He stepped up to the blond and they met each other at a table near the center of the field.

"Can I tempt you?" Gregory asked, holding two drinks and passing one of them to Christophe.

Always, thought Christophe and he accepted the glass. They clinked their glasses and smiled, striking up a conversation about trivial things. The weather, the news, the outfits of people present...and Christophe didn't know if he could feel more content then just being there with Gregory. The stars were coming out slowly and the music and laughter of other people a pleasant background sound to their moment. Their conversation turned to Gregory's colleagues.

"Did you like them?" Gregory asked, Christophe just shrugged.

"Not so much, zey are too arrogant. Zat Pete is a nice weirdo, zough." They stood near a jasmine tree, it's white flowers hanging down in tresses towards the little table. Their sweet smell mixing with Gregory's scent and Christophe knew he would forever associate the smell of jasmine with the sight of Gregory in his tuxedo.

"You seemed to be having a good time with him." Gregory managed to disguise his jealousy quite well, but Christophe noticed it either way. He grinned and let his fingers trail over Gregory's arm.

"Don't be jealous, mon cher. You know I only want you." It was said as partially a joke, partially as the truth and he could tell that Gregory wasn't able to tell which one it was.

"Good." Gregory smirked and put his drink down. He held out his hand to Christophe. "A dance then?" Christophe smiled.

"But of course." He accepted Gregory's hand and permitted the blond to lead him towards the dancing part of the field. They fell into an easy rhythm and Christophe allowed Gregory to lead. Twirling and swaying to the beat, hands soft and careful on each other's clothes. He marveled at how easy it was to dance with Gregory and he got completely lost in Gregory's warmth and the softness of the music.

"You are allowing me to make you the woman in this dance." Gregory snickered after some time in his ear.

"I don't mind being the woman sometimes." Christophe replied, seemingly absentmindedly but his heart was racing.

"You know, like doing laundry, cooking, laying on my back with a beautiful blond man between my legs..." He could feel Gregory freeze up.

"Really? On your back?"

"Or on my front. As long as eet ees with a nice man I don't mind ze position I am in."

"I always figured you were more of a top." Gregory's voice was strained.

"Hm, I like zat too. But eet depends on who I am with. After all, we both 'ave to 'ave a good time." He whispered the last bit straight into Gregory's ear. Maybe it was the cocktails, maybe it was the smell of jasmine still hanging around Gregory but he found that if the blond didn't remember he sure as hell would _make him remember._

"Yes, you're right about that" Gregory said back, pulling him slightly closer to him. He caught a glimpse of the look in Gregory's eyes. It was the same look that shot his way when they had come back from the bar the other day. He decided to go for it, to throw himself into the deep end.

"'ow bad do you want to fuck me right now?" He whispered in Gregory's ear, deliberately letting his lips brush over the shell of his ear. Gregory's hand tightened on his waist, preventing him from moving away. A warm mouth was pressed against his ear as the response was whispered back at him.

"So bad."

"It can be arranged, you know." He breathed back. Gregory moved closer, forcing their bodies to meet fully. Chest pressing against chest, legs brushing as they kept dancing. Their formal clothing not hiding their arousals in the slightest.

"Hm...easy lay are you?" Gregory taunted.

"You are too. I'm not 'earing you saying no."

"Like I would ever say no to you." Christophe narrowed his eyes. He had been denied before so he dared:

"Prove eet."

He was yanked off the dance floor in a flash, getting dragged away by Gregory hurriedly. They ordered a cab at the front desk. Christophe was still too stunned to fully comprehend what was happening, was he really finally going to have sex with Gregory? But he caught sight of an eager looking Gregory and knew:  
Oh, hell yes.

Inside the cab they looked at each other. For a moment, Christophe didn't know what to do, but Gregory did, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him in for a kiss. Christophe nearly moaned out loud when he felt Gregory's full and soft lips on his, sliding slowly. It was just a short kiss and Gregory backed up, looking at him almost reverently.

"It's so much better kissing you when we're both not completely drunk." Gregory murmured before moving back in to kiss him again, but Christophe stopped him. He pressed a hand against Gregory's shoulder looking at him bewildered.

"What?"

"Oh come on, did you really think I didn't remember?" Gregory looked smug, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. Christophe wanted to demand an explanation but his mouth was smothered again by a kiss and all thoughts left his head. His hands tangling into Gregory's blond hair, pulling him in closer.

"We're here." The cabdriver's voice came from far off. They moved apart and Gregory paid as Christophe moved outside, unlocking the door and stepping inside. He was worried that the blond might reconsider but soon he found out that that fear was unneeded. Because Gregory was right behind him, slamming the door shut and grabbing him by his shoulders to yank him in for another kiss.

Christophe lost all control. He practically ripped Gregory's tuxedo off of him and tugged him along with him towards the blond's bedroom. Gregory's hands were everywhere as they unbuttoned his shirt and tugged his pants away from him. But Christophe wouldn't have it. Now that the moment was finally here he wanted to enjoy it thoroughly. He pushed Gregory onto the bed and ripped his briefs off.

Then he just stared. The blond was perfection. Skin flushed a delicious pink on his chest, nipples dark against it. A blond trail of hairs leading to his flushed erection and legs spread and slightly bent. He looked up and met Gregory's smirk and eyes that were gleaming with passion and arrogance. He moved up to kiss him.

"You're beautiful." He husked against Gregory's lips.

"I figured as much, judging from the way you looked at me." He whispered back. Christophe moaned and started to kiss down Gregory's neck. Taking his time to kiss him everywhere, lips trailing over his collarbone, closing over his nipples and licking over his bellybutton.  
The blond was panting above him by the time he finally settled between his legs. He took him into his mouth and starting sucking and licking with passion, unbelievably turned on from Gregory's taste and smell. Gregory moaned above him, the sound beautiful and extremely erotic. But he was pulled up harshly, a hot, desperate mouth already planting kisses down his neck.

Gregory yanked his boxers away before flipping him onto his stomach. A warm mouth pressed kisses down his spine and back, hands drifting over his sides and sliding over his ass. Christophe slumped against the covers, moaning quietly as Gregory kissed his way down his back. Then, Gregory moved lower, grabbing his ass and spreading him open.

He let out a surprised gasp and his eyes flew open as Gregory took a slow swipe over him.

"Gregory." He breathed out, still surprised, as the blond licked him again. He moaned as the blond's lips closed over him, hands spreading him further. A tongue, hot and moist, dipped inside him, stroking him from the inside. His breathing hitched and he hissed out.

"Damn, damn Gregory." Still not fully believing Gregory was actually doing this. The blond seemed too much of a hygiene freak for him to be doing that. The uncharacteristic element of it perhaps even turning him on more than the actual act itself. Hands gripped him harder, spreading him open and he felt Gregory kiss him, lick him, push his tongue inside him and a stream of moans fell from his lips.

"Gregory! Gregory! Fuck! Damn!" He moaned. And he heard, and even better, _felt_ the blond moan behind him. He wanted more and he panted out:

"Your fingers, fuck!" It wasn't even really a question, barely a demand. But Gregory understood, of course. His mouth moved up, kissing the small of his back. One of his hands slid over him, cupping his ass and letting the thumb trail over him. He shuddered against the sheets and his hands twisted them in his grip as Gregory slid one finger inside him. He breathed out shakily as that finger worked inside him, sliding in and out in an excruciating pace. Gregory moved up, one hand pressing him down against the mattress and the other one pressing into him. A second finger was added and he groaned at the tightness.

"Fuck." He panted, eyes squeezing closed. His hands flailed, grabbing for Gregory's bedside table and getting the lube out of it. Gregory's free hand took it from him and his other hand left him too. When Gregory's fingers returned they were slicked up and sliding in deep. He moaned pathetically as Gregory picked up his pace from earlier:

Slow, thorough.

It was clear he had done it many times as he sought out Christophe's prostrate, pressing against it with his fingers. Christophe felt himself buck uncontrollably and he moaned even louder. He had not had this done to him in some time and he was overly sensitive to every touch. Or maybe it was because it was Gregory who was touching him. Finally.

Gregory's movements became easier, more fluent and he used that to press in harder. His fingers pushing against Christophe's prostrate, making him buck and groan, driving him completely insane with pleasure.

"More." He rasped out.

"Hm, what was that?" Gregory said. He could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"More!" He groaned out louder, as those fingers kept stroking him insistently. "More, now!" He bucked under Gregory as he could feel a third finger slide in.

"Oh yes, yes." He moaned as he felt how Gregory was stretching him softly. But with a definite purpose behind it. The hand on his lower back was tightening, keeping him pressed down onto the mattress. The blond wanted this control. As those fingers stroked him faster and harder he couldn't keep his legs from jerking and he felt sweat slide down his spine. His moist breath was making the sheets beneath his head damp and his entire body was zoomed in onto the feeling of Gregory's fingers inside him.

Through his daze he reached beside him, where Gregory had dropped the lube onto the covers. He grabbed it and flicked it open. With a harsh buck of his hips he threw Gregory to the side and he turned around immediately.

Gregory's hair was a mess, a blush down to his neck and his erection looked nearly painful. Before Gregory could ask anything he squirted some lube onto his hand and he smeared it all over the blond's erection. The blond moaned at his touch. A choked sound and his eyes slipped close. His body quivering at Christophe's touch and hands groping to grasp the sheets.

When he figured the lube was sufficiently spread he turned onto his stomach again, grabbing Gregory's arm and tugging him over him.

"Yes?"Gregory whispered against his ear, even as he moved to lie between Christophe's spread legs. Desperation making his voice deep and shaking.

"Yes." Christophe breathed back, already feeling Gregory press up against him. "Now." He groaned against the pillow.

The moan that came from Gregory's lips as he slowly sunk into Christophe was a loud and desperate one. As if he had been holding it in but could no longer do that as he finally got what he wanted. He stilled and pressed desperate, hot kisses to Christophe's back. Christophe could feel him panting against his skin. Murmuring:

"Oh, oh, oh." Over and over.

"Are you okay?" He whispered over his shoulder. He knew he was in a delirious mixture of pain and pleasure bit the blond sounded like he was too. Gregory had gone too still. Like he was contemplating. Or maybe having second thoughts. Christophe was terrified all of a sudden that the blond would want to stop. But Gregory reassured him in a low, heavy voice, tones edged with lust.

"Yes. It's just... It's you. I can't believe it's you. " And with that he started rocking his hips unsurely, but quickly picking up in strength and pace. Soft whimpers fell against Christophe's neck as the blond moved behind him. Christophe spread his legs wider and moaned loudly when Gregory hit his prostrate. He could feel his neck get sticky with sweat and breathed out shakily when Gregory kissed and him, licking away the salty beads of his back. He didn't bother to keep quiet. He wasn't like the blond in that way at all. And with the next thrust to his prostrate he growled out:

"Yes, oh fuck yes, Gregory." Gregory's breathing hitched noticeably at that. He hooked one of his arms under Christophe's and started pushing in harder and with more desperation behind it. Christophe moaned low in his throat, moving back into Gregory's thrusts.

"Oh, delicious Gregory. You feel so good." He moaned into the covers. He realized, as Gregory moaned in his ear, that he had spoken in French. It didn't matter either way. Gregory may even speak French, he didn't know. But in that moment of passion it was clear what he meant. He grabbed the sheets to have something to hold onto as he pushed back harder.

He hitched one knee up under him, pressing himself up, forcing Gregory halfway onto his knees, who moaned in appreciation.  
Gregory's hands slid down over his shoulders and back. Smooth, warm and slick with sweat of both of them. He moved back and grasped Christophe's hips firmly, taking complete control. He groaned as he pushed in hard and fast, fucking Christophe intensely and thorough. Much like Christophe had always pictured he would do it: with total devotion and dedication.  
His pace becoming faster, harsher, more eager and desperate. And Christophe tried to push back but his movements were completely controlled by the blond, who dug his nails into the soft skin of his hips. Keeping him still as he moved, slammed into him, harder and faster. Mercilessly hitting his prostrate so that Christophe kept groaning out curses and panted into the sheets below him.

"Oh, oh, God, Christophe." Gregory groaned out.

"Zere ees no God 'ere." Christophe couldn't help but moan back. Gregory laughed deliriously and he leaned back in over Christophe, his hands sliding up over Christophe's back to end up next to Christophe's on the sheets.

"Wouldn't you say that this feels divine?" Gregory breathed, laughing shakily in Christophe's ear. His arrogance somehow being very in place at that moment and Christophe couldn't think of a reply, could only gasp as Gregory leaned over him. The blond's pace slowing down, his sweaty chest pressed up against Christophe's back and his hands on the outside of Christophe's, clenching the sheets in their grasps.

"Gregory,fuck." Christophe groaned out as he noticed that Gregory was instead of speeding up, like most people tended to do, slowing down. Moving out nearly all the way before pressing back in. He knew Gregory didn't want the moment to end.

And neither did he.

He moved back just as slowly, meeting Gregory's thrusts. He took just that little bit of control, but in return, he kept his hands on the sheets, clenching them in his grasp. He knew Gregory loved control, and he knew he was noticing what he was doing. A hot mouth closed over the warm skin of his neck, sucking on the skin. Gregory hooked one arm under Christophe's, his free hand drifting over his side and waist to finally grasp Christophe's erection, that had been neglected almost the entire time.

"Fuck, fuck, oh yes!" Christophe groaned as Gregory started to slowly stroke him.

"Oh, Christophe." It was said in a loving, passionate all out needy voice and Christophe nearly expected a declaration of love to follow. Warm lips trailing over the shell of his ear, his neck and he panted fiercely. Communicating all that he wanted to say in grasping Gregory's hand that was still next to his. A deep feeling of love was washing over him as he felt Gregory's warm body behind his own. Somehow these slow movements connected them on a whole other level. Just before they were fucking, this nearly felt like making love. Gregory nuzzled his neck again and sighed contently, and Christophe knew the sentiment was shared.

He was nearly sobbing into the sheets as Gregory kept moving slow and deliberate, driving both of them crazy with need. He knew his breath was coming out in shaking huffs, hands tightening on the sheets, forcing himself not to touch himself. The build of his climax was slow, intense and he felt how he was gasping harder every time he got closer. And every time he did he was clenching around Gregory who whimpered behind him, turning him on even more.

And as Gregory's hand moved over him again he could feel the familiar rush creeping up faster and faster. He was becoming louder and louder, couldn't catch his breath and pressing his head against the covers hard. Gregory still moving slow and hard, working him over intensely.

"Fuuuck." He moaned out. Sobbing, chocking. And behind him Gregory did the same. Gregory tightened his grip and Christophe bucked into his hand, uncontrollably, harsh, desperate, so desperate to come.

"Christophe, shit!" Gregory gasped out as Christophe clenched around him. He was right at the edge, just one more touch and he'd-.

Gregory swiped his thumb over him again and he groaned out, long and low, coming over the sheets below him. Gregory moaned in his ear, tensing up behind him and Christophe felt him drag over his prostrate hard and fast. Finally letting go and following him over the edge.

"Christophe, oh Christophe!"

Gregory's fast movements prolonging his orgasm, completely riding it out until he was all but a quivering mess beneath the blond. Gregory stopped his movements slowly, lying down on top of him. His sweaty chest pressed against Christophe's back. He rolled off him and Christophe turned onto his side, looking at Gregory. Both of them were panting and really sweaty. Gregory was out of breath, wide-eyed and messy haired. He moved his hand into Gregory's sweaty hair and pulled him closer.

They met in a kiss, slow and sweet.

**XXX**

He woke up alone in Gregory's bed and immediately knew something was wrong. He moved to sit in the bed and looked up to see Gregory standing in the doorway. He wasn't looking at him but was leaning against the doorpost, arms crossed and with a slight frown on his face.

Christophe felt his stomach drop to the floor.

He knew what this meant.

"Last night shouldn't have happened." Gregory still wasn't looking at him.

"And why not?" Christophe bit out through clenched teeth, anger replacing the feeling of sadness and dread.

"We are living together, this could become highly inconvenient."

"Why?" He wanted to slap Gregory, punch him into submission. That son of a bitch had known all along about Christophe's infatuation.

"I can't see this working out. You and I, we're too different." The blond was silent, still looking at a spot to Christophe's left and he realized that this explanation was all he was going to get.

"And zat's all you 'ave to say?"

"Yes, it is. That's my final word on all this." And he walked out, leaving Christophe alone in his bed.

Christophe narrowed his eyes at the empty doorway, listening to Gregory's footsteps and decided:

This wasn't over.


	10. Taking control

**Thank you, thank you for your reviews! Yes, Gregory is a little bitch, in this chapter you'll find out why. ****Questions will be answered. ****This chapter is more emotional and more angsty than originally intended. But I still like it that way, I hope you like it as well:) **

**The chapter after this is the last! I'm actually really sad for this story coming to an end, I just love these two men so much!**

**Taking Control**

The house had turned into hell. Christophe and Gregory were both very uncomfortable around the other and neither one knew how to act. They avoided each other at first, simply ignoring it if the other were to be in the same room. But soon, the teasing and torturing started.

Christophe would listen to loud French music to distract himself from his distressing thoughts. This earned them complaints from the neighbors and frustrated looks from Gregory. But Gregory in turn would only cook British food for dinner, obviously seeking comfort himself and full well knowing it pissed Christophe off to no end to only eat mashed potatoes with gravy and meat and no vegetables.

Christophe started smoking in the apartment and shaving in the sink in the kitchen. Gregory would hide his cigarettes or worse, walk around with no shirt on, making Christophe horny pretty much every time he encountered him.

It started to get really out of hand soon after. Christophe had deliberately thrown a glass of water onto Gregory's shirt as the blond was making breakfast, watching with satisfaction how it seeped through the fabric fast. Instead of apologizing or listening to Gregory's rants he had unzipped his pants right there to start stroking himself. Gregory looked wonderful in a wet shirt and it didn't even bother him how inappropriate it would be to start masturbating. The stupid blond knew he liked him, might as well show it to him.

Gregory had sworn out loud, something he had never done before. Throwing a tea towel at Christophe's face, furious beyond words, before storming out and slamming his door.

They barely saw each other after that.

But perhaps even worse than the distressing reality of the wrecking of his home, were the dreams. They were so vivid, so sweet and endearing that when he woke up he was half convinced _they _were reality. They came to him every night, every time he as much as closed his eyes they washed over him.

Dreams where he and Gregory would cuddle up in bed together. The blond stroking his hair and murmuring sweet and strange British pet names into his ear. His breath warm and moist on his ear and their limbs a tangled mess under the blankets.

Dreams where Gregory would kiss him after coming home from work. Smiling in a silly and very endearing way. Love shining in his eyes. And he would kiss back, tugging Gregory closer by his suit.

Dreams where he would pounce on the blond, forcing him down onto the bed. Gregory moaning loudly and spreading his legs willingly for him. Practically begging for it as Christophe forced his shirt off of him.

He always awoke confused and feeling in the wrong place. Why wasn't he in bed with Gregory? And then he remembered: Because Gregory didn't want to. Because it would 'complicate things'. And he would get out of bed already feeling angry and pissed of at the world in general and one stupid blond in particular.

He knew it was noticeable how distressed he was. At work he was determined to do well, throwing himself at his various responsibilities and often working longer than was expected from him. His colleagues eyed him with respect and some weariness. The determined Frenchman was scary to approach at times. But his bosses were quite happy with him. He was good in his job and they showed their appreciation. It provided him with a sense of pride that was unfamiliar to him and he knew how Gregory must feel a lot of the time: knowing that what you did was good and that other people knew it as well.

But whenever he had a break he would stare off into space, mind going in every direction. He had grown accustomed to the blond. Accustomed in a way he hadn't anticipated. It had grown way past just the physical attraction he had thought it was. It was more than the high school crush he had had.

He didn't just want to fuck him senseless any time he could. He missed talking to the stupid Brit. Missed watching TV with him or just lying in the same bed.

He was startled from his thoughts as someone sat down in front of him. Usually his colleagues left him alone when he took a break. Not this one though. Kenny loved talking to him, even when he didn't say a lot of things back.

"So." Kenny said, offering him a cigarette. "Don't you think it's about time you told me what is wrong?"

Christophe looked at Kenny, blue eyes looking back steadily. And he realized: Kenny knew. And maybe, just maybe, it was time to tell someone about his current problems. He wasn't good at talking about things like this, but he supposed he had to anyway.

"Gregory and I...we're 'aving some issues." He tried after some silence.

"I figured as much. What kind of issues?"

"Well eef you must know..." He trailed off. Kenny was already grinning like mad, obviously hoping to hear some sex story. "We spent ze night together and now 'e refuses to as much as acknowledge me. 'e says eet was a mistake and shouldn't 'ave 'appened."

"I see. And I take it you're acting all mature about this towards him?"

"No, not really." He frowned for having been found out so soon.

"And you really don't understand why he's behaving the way he is?"

His eyebrows rose. No, maybe he didn't. He just figured that Gregory was being such a dick because he genuinely didn't want him. Kenny made it sound as if there might be another reason.

"I guess maybe not." Kenny sighed. "You weren't there when you left after graduation. Obviously."

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't see him. How devastated he was when you left."

Christophe was silent. Just stared.

"He didn't talk to anyone about it but it was so obvious. How much he missed you." Kenny sighed and took another drag.

"Has it never crossed your mind that he might be afraid? Because I think he is. He's afraid you'll do it again, that you will leave him again. He doesn't want to get too attached to you because he's afraid you'll get bored with him and leave without saying anything again."

"I- zat...are you sure?" Christophe asked.

"I think I am, yes." Kenny replied. "I know what kind of person you are. You need to travel, a change of scenery every once in a while. And I think he's afraid that once you've had your fill of him you'll leave."

"I would never do that! Like I could ever get enough of him!"

"But you did, once. That's why you left."

"No it's not. I left because I couldn't get enough of him. Because I could never have him."

"I think he doesn't see it that way. He thinks you'll use him and then leave. That's why he never wanted anything to happen between the two of you. He was hoping that if he didn't give in to his feelings you would stay."

Christophe stared at the table, cigarette forgotten.

"How do you know all this?" He whispered.

"I saw the two of you together and it was so obvious that you both wanted each other. And then I remembered how Gregory had looked when the news came that you had left."

Kenny sighed and got up.

"But you shouldn't be talking to me about this. You should talk to him. No seriously. Talk to him." And he left, leaving Christophe alone with his thoughts. Christophe just stared off into space.

Could it really be? That he had been oblivious? Ignorant? That he hadn't noticed how Gregory really felt? That him leaving had not been a solution at all but that that had actually gotten him into such a mess?

The rest of the day passed in a daze. His thoughts occupying him too much for him to be able to concentrate on anything. He had always been running away from Gregory when he was younger, terrified that his attraction would not be answered. And instead of solving his problems it had only made them worse.

But travel the world, leave...yes, he still wanted to do that. _With_ Gregory. He wanted to see the pyramids with him and watch how Gregory would turn that amazing shade of orangy-red that all English people tended to get when exposed to sunlight. He wanted to watch the Northern lights together or spend hours in a bus that would lead them towards the coast of some country. Dive into a deep blue ocean together or drink rakia in a bar...

At home he paced in the kitchen, smoking cigarette after cigarette. Something needed to be done. If he didn't act quickly Gregory might really be fed up with it all. Gregory might leave _him._

He had had it.

When the sound of the door came he rushed to the front of the house where Gregory had just closed the door. An alarmed look on his face he watched as Christophe approached at a fast rate. He didn't wait for Gregory to take off his coat or give him any time to protest or react instead he just grabbed Gregory's coat and smashed their lips together in a searing kiss.

He could hear the surprised 'uhmpf!' from Gregory but paid no attention to it. He kept kissing him and pushed off his coat, grabbing the lapels of Gregory's suit and pulling him towards the living room. Gregory kissed back, surprised, but just as passionately. His mouth left Gregory's, starting to kiss down his throat. He pushed his jacket off, impatient to feel more of him. To have him closer, ever closer. His hands were roaming everywhere over the blond. His smooth back, his firm ass and over his chest.

"Christophe, what-.' Came Gregory's confused, heavy voice.

"No talking." He pushed Gregory down onto the coffee table. His hands found Gregory's knees and he pushed them apart. His right immediately pushing inside Gregory's underwear. His mouth found Gregory's neck again, sucking just below his ear.

"Christophe!" Alarmed and surprised. But Christophe could only smirk against Gregory's skin. The blond wasn't fooling anyone, he was already rock-hard inside his boxers. He wrapped his hand around Gregory's hard erection, pumping it softly but firmly. He knew Gregory preferred it like that. The blond was biting his lip, turning slightly pink as he was trying to keep quiet. His hands were sliding over Christophe's shoulders, clenching slightly if Christophe swiped his thumb over his slit.

The vision of Gregory on their coffee table, so wanton, so vulnerable and all of that _just for him_.

He didn't care anymore. He wanted him now: claim him, own him, show his dominance over him. Show the blond once and for all that he was his and his alone.

With one swift move he pulled Gregory's pants off taking his briefs with it, leaving him half naked on the coffee table. He didn't give the blonde any time to relax and pressed his legs open, diving between them to take Gregory into his mouth. A surprised gasp sounded from above him but he paid it no heed, instead he worked up a rhythm: slow and thorough. It felt wonderful to have his mouth on the blond, his scent and feel intoxicating him completely and only making him more aroused.

He felt a hand settle in his hair encouraging him. With his hands he spread the blonde's legs further, fingers skimming over his ass softly.  
As he stroke his index finger down lower between the blond's legs he felt a hunger awake in him and he detached himself from Gregory. He stood up and quickly moved to his bedroom. He heard Gregory call after him, obviously confused. But he moved into his bedroom, grabbing his lube and walking back into the living room quickly. Gregory's eyes widened at the lube.

"I'm not, I don't-." But he ignored him, too eager, too urgent to do so. He knew Gregory was objecting to bottoming, but he didn't care about that. He knew he was just as desperate for sex as he was. He opened the lube, spreading a generous amount on his fingers. He dropped to his knees again and sucked on Gregory's erection again. The blond's protests died on his tongue as he took him in deep, sucking hard. He let his right hand move between Gregory's legs, pressing a finger slowly inside.

He heard another surprised sound but kept pushing in and out of Gregory, carefully relaxing and massaging the muscles. He knew he was good at it and he could feel Gregory trying to remain in control of himself. But the hand that kept tightening in his hair and the way the blonde was subconsciously spreading his legs further indicated Gregory was slowly falling apart under his fingers. He added a second finger and he heard Gregory barely suppress a groan.

The hand tugged at his hair and he came up in confusion. Gregory locked eyes with him and with shaking hands he tugged at his shirt. Christophe understood the hint and quickly discarded his shirt. He moved up and unbuttoned his jeans, kicking them off along with his boxers. Gregory licked his lips and his hands moved to his own shirt, but Christophe's stopped him.

"No, leave it on." There was something strangely sexy about Gregory still wearing his shirt. He dipped down and claimed Gregory's mouth in another kiss, his hands found Gregory's ass again. He slid his fingers in again. Deep and curling. Gregory whimpered against his mouth.

The blond made a desperate mewling sound as Christophe pressed a third finger inside him, spreading him open urgently. Christophe couldn't wait any longer, he grabbed the lube and spread it over himself quickly. He hooked Gregory's legs high up over his waist, spreading him open under him, and didn't wait before pushing himself into Gregory. The blond threw his head back and dug his nails into Christophe's upper arms.

"God damn, Gregory." Christophe groaned. The blond was very, very tight and he was almost sure he was hurting him. He kissed the blond on his face and neck and very carefully started to move his hips, pushing in and out of the blond with care. Gregory lay powerless underneath him, spread open and blushing. He was moaning under his breath with his eyes closed. The ultimate vulnerable look. God, he loved seeing Gregory like this. He kept his thrust slow and careful, not wanting to hurt the blond too much.

"Hm, you feel really good, Gregory." He whispered in his ear, teeth sinking into the soft flesh just underneath it. Gregory only moaned very softly as he started to tentatively meet his thrusts. The soft mewling sounds that kept escaping his mouth turned Christophe on enormously and he pressed in harder, trying to find that spot that would make Gregory go insane. He knew he had found it when Gregory arched his back, moaning wantonly.

"You don't let many people do this, do you?" Gregory shook his head.

"Then I bet you also don't beg many people for it." Gregory's eyes narrowed at that remark. Christophe slowed his movements and Gregory made an angry sound.

"Do it, Gregory. Beg." He husked in the blond's face.

"You know I'm not doing that." Christophe stopped completely. He grabbed Gregory's hands and pinned them above his head with one hand.

"Christophe." The blond looked angry and he tried to buck up to get Christophe to move. Christophe was too strong for him and easily kept him pinned down.

"Do it, Gregory." He whispered with a smirk and licked a slow strike over Gregory's cheek. With a strangled, frustrated gasp, he gave up.

"God, Christophe." He choked out. "Please, just, ugh, please just fuck me." Christophe started rolling his hips. Very, very slowly and softly. Gregory bit his lip but couldn't prevent a soft moan from leaking out. More mewling sounds escaped him and Christophe saw clearly how Gregory was embarrassed by them. But he really couldn't see why, Gregory moaning was the hottest thing he had ever seen. Maybe he needed some encouragement.

He maintained his slow pace and whispered hotly in Gregory's ear.

"Tell me 'ow you want it mon cher, and you'll get eet." Gregory whimpered desperately.

"Harder, oh God, harder, _please_." Christophe obliged, pushing in deep and with strength. Gregory's legs trembled against his waist as he hit that spot deep within him.

"I want to 'ear you." He whispered in Gregory's ear as he released his wrists. But Gregory left them there, apparently fine with being powerless for a bit. His shirt already staining with sweat and his hair messy and curly, spread out around his head.

"I want to 'ear you moan. Come on, moan for me." Gregory was silent, he just panted harshly, but he already knew how to deal with that and he moved in faster. A low moan escaped Gregory's lips and he blushed instantly. But Christophe groaned in appreciation, not hiding the sound himself. Hearing Gregory moan and feeling him so submissive under him was exhilarating.

"God, I love to 'ear you moan, eet's such a beautiful sound." He whispered in Gregory's neck, planting kisses there. With a grunt he pushed in harder, faster. And then he felt Gregory let go entirely underneath him. He relaxed completely and soft moans and mewls left his mouth unchecked.

"Hm, yes." Gregory moaned. "Oh God, it feel so good." Christophe shifted to lean on one of his elbows, his free hand sliding over Gregory's still clothed chest.

"Don't you want zis every day?"

"Christophe..." His name the only thing the blond was able to say, though his tone was angry and out of breath.

"I said." Christophe bit out through clenched teeth. "Don't you want zis every day?" Punctuating every word with a hard thrust inside. His hands gripping Gregory's hips, clenching the flesh underneath his fingers and forcing him open even more.

"You eizer 'ave me every day or you don't 'ave me at all." He growled, anger and arousal inextricable, swirling around each other.

"What are you talking about?" Gregory panted out, but Christophe knew he knew what he meant. But he said it either way.

"I eizer leave and never came back or I stay and we're a couple."

Gregory whimpered, hands finding Christophe's arm and grasping them tightly.

"I don't think us living together and dating is a good idea." The blond said very fast.

Christophe felt devastated at yet another denial. But he wasn't about to give up so easily. After all, he knew what this was about.

"I don't see why not, but eet's your choice. You tell me what you want: I either leave or I stay." He had never had such a long conversation during sex, usually only using dirty talk. But talk or not, he knew his orgasm was only minutes away. Gregory so at his submission was too much to bear. It was way better than any fantasy or dream he had ever had.

"Tell me Gregory!" He growled, moving harder and Gregory threw his head back moaning wantonly. His blond hair spilling around him, curling with sweat.

"Do I leave or do I stay?" Still no answer. Gregory's moans were getting deeper and more and more desperate.

"I need an answer now." He hissed, leaning over the blond as he slammed into him. Gregory opened his eyes and looked up at him.

"Stay." He whispered in a very soft voice. Christophe groaned and buried his head in Gregory's neck, grinding into the blond. He gripped Gregory's erection in a loose fist, jerking off in time with his movements. Gregory moaned out loudly at his touch, pressing up in pure desperation. His fingers digging so hard into Christophe's upper arms that it hurt. Christophe could only grunt and groan as he felt Gregory clench needfully around him.

"Oh, God. Christophe!" The blond moaned louder every time Christophe hit his prostrate. "Yes, yes! Oh God, yes!"

"Come on, Gregory." Christophe groaned back, he knew he couldn't last, not like this. His thumb moved over Gregory's tip, spreading the precum over it. At that he could see Gregory's entire lower body start to tighten. He backed up, moving in harder. Gregory's shaking legs spread more, allowing him better access.

"Hmm." Long, low whines started to fell from Gregory's lips. "Oh, so good, so good." Christophe repeated the movement of his fingers over Gregory's erection and he could see the blond's eyes closing tightly.

"Christophe, fuck! I'm-." his sentence was cut short as he came all over his own shirt and Christophe's hand who kept stroking him. His own breathing hitching as he felt Gregory contract around him. But the blond didn't wait for him to catch his breath. Instead he tugged him forward and latched his mouth onto Christophe's neck, biting hard. Another loud groan sounded from his mouth as he bucked into the blond uncontrollably. Gregory made a low humming sound underneath him, as if he very much enjoyed Christophe being that rough. It was too much. With a loud groan he came inside Gregory. Panting furiously he stopped his movements. Gregory was completely out of breath under him. Eyes closed and head thrown back.

Christophe stroke Gregory's shoulder tentatively. The blond looked completely and thoroughly fucked out. Whenever Christophe had sex he always gave it his all. But he also knew not everybody liked to get touched after sex. Some of his former lovers had claimed they always needed a moment to recover after he was done with them. Softly he trailed his nose over Gregory's cheekbone and he pressed a kiss against it. Gregory's eyes flew open.

"Good _Lord_, Christophe." Christophe was silent. Gregory's tone didn't make it clear whether he was angry or approving of him. He kissed his cheek again and tried:

"Hm?"

"My shirt, God, it's totally ruined." Christophe's face broke out into a grin. If Gregory started to talk about stuff like that things were okay.

"Hm, I'm sorry, mon cher. You just looked so good in it, I couldn't help myself." He nuzzled Gregory's cheek with his nose again.

"Yes, well. Next time let me take it off."

"Next time?" Christophe said with a surprised expression on his face.

"Yes." Gregory frowned back, tensing up underneath him. "Because you _are _staying right? Or did you just say that to-."

Christophe cut him of by pressing a finger against his lips.

"Mon cher." He breathed and Gregory relaxed a bit under him. "I am staying, really don't worry. I know I left in ze past but-." Gregory jerked under him and Christophe knew it was because he was scared at having been found out.

"Zat was a mistake, I'll never leave again. You don't have to worry about zat." It seemed as if Gregory was searching for the appropriate words to say.

"I missed you so much." Gregory finally choked out. With alarm, Christophe could see tears in his beautiful eyes. He leaned in, his hands caressing Gregory lovingly and reassuringly.

"I missed you too." He kissed him and Gregory replied by grabbing his shoulders and pulling him closer, as if he were afraid that he would just get up and leave.

"But I won't do all zat again, you know I won't. If I ever leave I would always come back to you." He leaned in to kiss Gregory again, pouring all his feelings into the kiss and Gregory replied, kissing him back sweetly.

"If I were to go anywhere I want you zere with me."

Gregory smiled and ran his hand through Christophe's sweaty hair.

"I'd really like that too. God please, if you ever leave again, take me with you."

"I will, mon cher, you know I will. But I don't even want to leave."

"No? You'll really stay?" Gregory appeared to be nearly ecstatic about it, smiling radiantly. Christophe almost expected him to burst out into some jubilant song.

"Yes."

"Even when I continue to make only bangers and mash for dinner?" Gregory smirked underneath him and Christophe gripped his arms in warning.

"Zat nonsense ' as to stop now!"

Christophe tried to look angry and menacing but failed when he saw Gregory's happy and laughing face.

"Oh, mon cher." He whispered with a grin.

"Oh, my darling." Gregory sighed back. "But I won't make all that greasy British food then."

"No, please do." Christophe grinned. Gregory rose his eyebrows at him. Christophe leaned in to kiss his cheek and murmured:

"Zen we can get fat togezzer."


	11. Bacon

**This is the last chapter :( It makes me sadder than I had thought! But, at the end of August, after my vacation there will be another multi-chapter Gregstophe. So that soothes it a little.**

**One very, very important question will be answered in this chapter: Gregory's internet password! Your guesses were all very good :)**

**Hope you enjoy this last bit. I know I did:)**

**Bacon**

The need to travel, to see the world: it was still there. But now he had a whole different way of shaping that need. He shaped it with Gregory. The idea of travelling with Gregory was somehow even better than travelling alone. He had a desperate urge to see Gregory scowl and frown over stale eggs in youth hostels. Or better, have secret sex in some showers in a 8 person bedroom. But of course, he knew that that would be nearly impossible to accomplish.  
But they had made a surprisingly good compromise.

They had decided on Sweden for the fall. Christophe still hadn't seen the Northern lights and was very curious and excited about them. And what was perhaps even more important: so was Gregory. Of course, travelling with Gregory meant hotels and fixed travelling days but together they had managed to work it out. Hotels, trains: yes. But also: a few days of hiking in the mountains and visiting some ancient caves. It would be quite fun, to see Gregory up to his knees in the mud, fuzzing about his hair and his nails. Even if they would end up in a horrible fight it didn't matter. He was going on a three week trip with Gregory and see beautiful new places and that was what counted.

And that silly fear Gregory had had, was proven to be very silly indeed. Christophe knew for sure he would never get enough of him. They spent a lot of time together, but somehow it was never enough.  
At Friday nights after work they would often visit 'Cafe Belgium' and have drinks together. The waiting stuff knew them well after a few times and gave them a lot of free drinks. Gregory was quickly losing inhibitions about not getting drunk in public and just filled up their glasses and talked and talked and talked. Christophe fell in love with him even more after each time they had had a few drinks and Gregory started talking enthusiastically about tea, work or even gravy, at which point Christophe felt obliged to cut in:

"Gravy is nice yes, but not wiz French food."

"Sure it is! Some pate en croute with gravy is superb!" Gregory exclaimed. Christophe stared at him in chock before realizing he was joking.

"Asshole!" he had yelled as Gregory had laughed and poured them some more wine.

But having private moments was something Christophe valued perhaps even more. Sure, feeling Gregory up in public was fun and arousing but when it was just the two of them it was even better. He had been quite surprised when Gregory had closed the curtains one time and had turned on some mellow jazzy music. He had blinked, surprised, as Gregory had held out his hand after making a little bow.

He wanted to dance.

And so they did. Slowly and with their arms around each other. He allowed Gregory to make him 'the woman' in the dance and quietly enjoyed the closeness of it. It was, perhaps, even better than the first time they had danced together. It was slow, tender and sweet. After that they danced together quite often.

But a lot of times they weren't so gentle at all. Especially not Christophe. Very often he would come home and go for Gregory immediately. Sometimes the blond would be doing the dishes when Christophe walked up to him, kissing him urgently and practically ripping his pants off of him.  
The knowledge that he could pretty much have Gregory whenever he wanted to made him horny at work just a bit too often. And he loved claiming and owning the blond. Forcing him to bent over the sink, pants down as Christophe thrusted into him hard and fast. The blond whimpering and moaning as he braced himself on the sink, the coffee table, the bathroom counter, the floor... Pretty much any surface in the house.

Gregory, in turn, was more gentle with him. Making love to him instead of the harsh, desperate fucking Christophe did. Gregory would take his time, kissing all over his body and driving him insane with pleasure before actually stretching him and having sex with him. It was extremely tender and lovingly the way he did it.  
Their eyes never leaving the other as Gregory carefully grinded his hips. Fingers entwined on the sheets and kisses falling over his face and neck as the blond moaned and panted into the skin of his neck.

It was in moments like these that Christophe completely lost it, biting his lip and moving his hips in time with Gregory's. He could feel a warm breath on his neck and his fingers dug into the soft skin of Gregory's shoulders, feeling the moving muscles underneath. His legs bend and spread, Gregory leaning over him, braced on his elbow. One hand moved over his chest, caressing lovingly. He loved rough and hard sex. The way Gregory would submit to him totally was something to get addicted to.

But this type of sex, the slow thorough kind, was something he secretly preferred. He would never admit it though, how this loving way was way hotter and sometimes nearly brought tears to his eyes. But that was something that would make him too vulnerable if he were ever to admit it.

But he couldn't stop himself from touching Gregory reverently in these moments and share sweet kisses with him. And among the muffled moans and gasps he had one night uttered:

"I love you, Gregory." barely audible in Gregory's ear.

"I love you too." Gregory murmured back. Christophe's eyes snapped open. This time he _had_ noticed it. He grabbed Gregory's blond hair and yanked him backwards.

"I _knew_ it." He hissed dangerously.

"What?" Gregory gasped, eyes pinched shut in pain. "Christophe, let-."

"When did you learn French?" His voice harsh and angry. Gregory smirked in a _very_ arrogant manner, hips never stopping their movements.

"Years ago."

"What?" Christophe was stunned and stared up at Gregory in amazement. Gregory seemed to realize something was really up now and stopped thrusting. Christophe relaxed his hand and locked eyes with Gregory.

Gregory blushed as he held his gaze.

"I learned it in high school because I wanted to speak French with you."

"What- what?" Christophe breathed.

"But I never dared to tell you, I was afraid you would laugh because I'd probably be bad at it."

"Oh, mon cher, I wouldn't have minded that." He said in French without noticing he did it. "I'd have loved speaking French with you." He finished.

"Are you sure? What about my vocabulary? What about my accent?" Gregory whispered back. Also in French, with a delicious English accent. Christophe whimpered under his breath at the sound. Gregory smirked.

"I don't think I would have minded."

"No, you like it when I speak French, don't you?" Gregory smirked some more and started moving his hips again. Just then did Christophe remember Gregory's odd expression when he had spoken French with Lucien on skype. He had minded it later on, but at first it had turned him on. Probably still did.

"Ah, but you like it when I speak French as well." He whispered back. Gregory bit his lip and moved harder.

"God, yes. It's such a sexy language. Coming from your sexy,sexy mouth." Christophe fell back, letting Gregory work him over harder and harder.

"You should speak French to me more often." He tried, involuntarily contracting hard around Gregory.

"Fuck, I will." Gregory fell back into English and for the rest of their night of sex could only pant and moan, finally spilling himself inside Christophe as the Frenchman had murmured dirty things in French in his ear, making him go insane with pleasure.

After that Gregory would speak French with him more often. Nervous in the beginning but getting bolder and bolder with it. He confessed that he had learned a bit of French in high school. And later he had ordered books after he graduated from Law School. He told he had kept thinking of Christophe when he came back from work, missing his old friend.  
He had wanted to go after Christophe, figuring he would probably be in France. He had tried to learn the language by himself and practicing when he was alone in his room or by going to an international café to be able to speak to natives. When they had met again in the bar he had already bought a ticket to Strassbourg. He had cancelled it the next day.

"So, you were after me ze entire time?" Christophe had said over dinner one time.

"Well, yes." Gregory said. "As a friend first, I really missed our friendship. But I can't deny that even in high school there were moments I'd...fantasize about you."

"Really?" Christophe drawled out. "What kind of fantasies?"

"Hm." Gregory mumbled, getting up from the table and walking around it to whisper in his ear. "Fantasies where I'd fuck you over the dinner table for one." Christophe had growled and yanked Gregory to him by his hair. Dinner quickly forgotten.

Also, Christophe found that he loved surprising Gregory. Especially the one time he had called Pete Melman and had arranged that he could sneak into Gregory's office. Gregory's face as he came in to see a naked Christophe sprawled across his desk was something that would be one of Christophe's most precious memories. The blond had dropped the folders he had been carrying, papers and files scattering everywhere. He had slammed the door shut and had rushed over to Christophe.

It had been embarrassingly short for both of them. Gregory couldn't keep himself from coming prematurely, Christophe's legs over his shoulder as he moved rapidly and harsh. He apologized over and over after he spilled inside Christophe with a loud cry.

"Zat's okay, mon cher." Christophe whispered, completely out of breath. "You can finish zat for me in another way." He traced his fingers over Gregory's lips who smirked down at him.

"Bon." Gregory had murmured before moving down to suck him off, Christophe came nearly as soon as he felt the heat of his mouth on him.

Needless to say that Gregory's colleagues were waiting for them to come out of his office, all cheering and whooping. Gregory just scratched the back of his head and blushed, sending Christophe an unsure but sweet smile.

But Gregory had ways of surprising him as well. Christophe had stood stock still as he had walked into the shower one Saturday morning. Gregory. Showering. With a shirt on. And...masturbating.

Christophe knew that this was for him. Gregory would never willingly ruin a shirt if he didn't get something out of it as well. That blond bastard knew how much he had loved it when they had been in the shower together when he was sick and was still wearing his suit. Gregory in a suit was something that still made him incredibly horny and a _wet _suit, or even just a part of that suit...

"Good morning." Gregory whispered, voice heavy and breathless.

"Morning." Christophe had said back, noticing how Gregory was not slowing down the movement of his hand in any way. He discarded his own clothes quickly before moving into the shower. A wet Gregory, sweet Lord...

"Having fun?" He said. Already, he could feel himself getting hard of the sight of Gregory touching himself and watching how the warm water of the shower slid down his legs.

"Hm hm." The blond licked his lips and closed his eyes.

"What are you thinking off?" Christophe whispered and trailed his hand over Gregory's face. He could feel the blond shudder slightly under him.

"You." Gregory quirked his eyebrow, as if the say: you knew that.

"Ah, and what am I doing to you in your fantasies?" He could only stare at him. Of course he knew that Gregory wanted him but seeing the proof of it like this in front of him was something else entirely.

Gregory didn't reply, instead he grabbed one of Christophe's hands to bring it to his mouth. Eyes never leaving his as he took his fingers into his mouth. A hot tongue swirling around them. Then, he took his fingers out of his mouth and brought them down to his back. He curled his leg up, brushing it over Christophe's waist before pressing his fingers inside of him.

Christophe moaned loudly as his fingers felt the warmth within. He still marveled out how good Gregory felt every time they did this. He couldn't stop himself from expressing his feelings out loud:

"God, yes." He groaned, pressing his fingers in deeper. Gregory breathed out loudly and grabbed for the shower gel.

"Slick them up." He whispered. "And push them into me. Please!"

"Sure thing." Christophe whispered, slicking his fingers up with the shower gel. Gregory pulled him in for a deep kiss as Christophe slid his fingers into him again, humming contently. But he was quickly losing it. He whimpered, hitching his leg up higher and pushing back onto Christophe's fingers.

"What made you so horny?" Christophe whispered in his ear, marveling at the sight of his lover falling apart before his eyes. Gregory grabbed at him and pulled him closer, kissing him messily and harshly, the water of the shower mixing in their mouths.

"Just, just knowing I can finally have you now." He whispered. So urgently, so much in love.

"Fuck yes, you can." Christophe growled, pressing his fingers up, aiming for Gregory's prostrate. "Any time, anywhere."

Gregory panted fiercely and dug his nails into his shoulders.

"Please." Gregory panted. "Please! I want you."

"Anything you want." Christophe murmured and took his fingers out. Gregory turned around, bracing himself on his elbows against the tiles and looking back over his shoulder with one of the most alluring looks he had ever given him. Christophe moaned pathetically and grabbed for the shower gel again and rubbed it over himself. He grabbed Gregory's hips and pressed in slowly.

With slow movements he set the pace, enjoying the warmth and tightness of Gregory's body. Gregory's wet shirt clung to his body, showing his smooth back underneath. His hair was wet and messy, little rivers of water seeping out of it. But while he was tender and sweet, Gregory wanted to have nothing to do with that.  
He moaned and pressed back harder against him.

"Harder." He moaned softly. Christophe could only listen to that and picked up his pace. Gregory in his wet shirt, pressing back towards him was too much and he started to push in harder and faster. Each movement earned another moan, another content sigh.  
And then, he remembered: how much Gregory had loved it when he was rough with him. So he grabbed Gregory's hips, pressing him forward against the tiles and practically slammed into him. And Gregory only moaned louder and louder, allowing himself to be pressed flat against the tiles, curving his back against him. He sunk his teeth into the soft flesh of Gregory's skin and he felt the blond's moans grow loader and reverberate under his lips.

"Yes, oh _God_ yes."

"You're such a filthy man." Christophe murmured, licking at Gregory's wet skin.

"Only for you." Gregory moaned back. And that did it. With a choked off moan he came. And Gregory, surprisingly, as well, without even having been touched.

"God, I love you." Christophe whispered, caressing the softly trembling body underneath his hands.

"Hm...I thought that there was no God here?" Gregory taunted, leaning back to kiss him on the mouth. All Christophe could do right then was slap him on the ass, any other reply had evaporated from his brain.

"Spanking?" Gregory murmured, appreciation shining in his eyes. "Please do!"

Christophe practically yanked Gregory into the shower every Saturday after that.

**XXX**

When they had been seeing each other for three months he was home alone, making some changes in the house. They had decided to sleep in the same room. Christophe valued his privacy greatly but they had agreed to make Christophe's old room into something for himself. He turned the laptop on, trying to find some good music when Skype gave him a notification of a friend request.

He recognized the name immediately:

"Victoria Edwards" Gregory's mother. With a frown he accepted her request. She appeared in the list of his contacts. He could see she was online at the moment. And she must have seen he was too for a pop up appeared indicating she wanted to talk to him. Still frowning he clicked on 'accept'.

"Hello?" She appeared in the screen.

"'ello." He said, still confused as to why she wanted to talk to him. "Are you trying to contact Gregory but isn't 'e replying? 'e will be 'ome soon." That seemed to be the only reasonable explanation to him.

"Oh, no, no. That isn't the case at all." She waved her hand in the hair, much in the same way Gregory did when he dismissed something. "I wanted to talk to you actually."

"Oh." His mind was making a hundred miles per minute. Perhaps Gregory's birthday was up and she wanted to plan something for his birthday or something? But that couldn't be it, Gregory's birthday wasn't until November. He knew because Gregory's middle name was Valentin, something he tried to keep a secret desperately.

"How are you?" Victoria said chirpily.

"Good, good. 'ow are you?"

"Oh, just fine. How is your new work?"

"Eet's very nice, very challenging and my colleagues are a lot of fun. I enjoy eet a lot."

"And how are things with you and Gregory?" She said it inconspicuously but something about her tone was off. She used the same tone Gregory did when he was lying or when he asked something he already knew the answer to. Christophe wasn't sure if he was reading her correctly, so he tried to be safe.

"Oh, just fine. Living with 'im is quite easy actually."

"Hm." She smiled at him, not saying anything. And then he knew why she had wanted to talk to him so suddenly. She wanted to get a good look at the man her son was dating. And now she was waiting, like her son would have done, for him to spill. But he knew how to deal with Gregory, he sure as hell could take on the mother as well.

"I got him a nice colleague to date actually." He grinned. She rose her eyebrows at him.

"Did you now?"

"Yes."

"Would I like...them?"

"I think you will, you like zeir crepes after all." She smiled widely at him. Radiant. Happy.

"I sure did. When we left I told Hugo what a nice couple you made." She said.

Christophe was silent, shocked, and just stared at the screen. She laughed.

"You think I don't know my own son?"

"Well, you didn't say anything zen, so I thought..."

"Mother?" Christophe looked behind him. Gregory had again walked in on him skyping.

"Hello Gregory." His mother called from the screen.

"What are you- Why are the two of you talking to each other?" He demanded. And how long has this been going on? seemed to be included in the question.

"I just wanted to talk to Christophe for a moment." Gregory drew nearer and Christophe could easily tell he was nervous. Normally he would have touched him, his shoulder, his arm, anything, to make him calmer but right in front of his mother it seemed a bit daring to do.

"Why, though?"

"Can't I talk to my future son in law?" Gregory stared at his mother, pale in shock and fear. Christophe tugged him down onto the spare chair.

"Or are you telling me you are still not dating this wonderful man?" Victoria continued.

"You- you knew? _When?_" Gregory said, scooting a bit closer to Christophe.

"High school, I guess that was when we knew you were gay."

"High school? I was still dating girls then!"

"Yes, but I've always had the feeling you were pursuing Wendy more for her friend Stan then for her." Christophe smirked, he had known that too; Gregory like men with dark hair.

"But then you started hanging out more and more with Christophe. And when he left after graduation you were quite devastated about it." Christophe should have known, he felt, mothers always knew such things when it came to their sons. Even his own mother had said to him when he was 15 and had been sulking in his room for days after Gregory had started dating Wendy: "Eet's ze British guy, non?"

Gregory seemed a bit at a loss for words, especially as his mother seemed to expect some sort of answer from him.

"I, well, yes." Gregory finally said. "But I always thought you didn't approve of gays." He muttered.

"We didn't, no. But when you're own son is gay, struggling with it the way you did, then you change your mind."

Gregory still stared at the screen. British prudence be damned, Christophe figured, and he put a hand on Gregory's shoulder, squeezing it softly. Gregory whipped his head to him and stared at him.

"I.-" he turned to his mother again. "Well, you're right. I'm gay." He swallowed. "Very, very much in fact. And Christophe and I..." Christophe grinned, Gregory was adorable like this. He leaned in and kissed him softly on his cheek. He could _feel_ Gregory blush under his lips. If anything, he loved him even more now.

"I know, love." His mother smiled. "But I can see that you're getting a bit upset by this conversation. We can continue it some other time."

Gregory nodded in relief.

"Bye darlings." She said. "It was great talking to you."

Gregory mumbled a goodbye and Christophe just waved. He closed Skype and turned the computer off. Gregory was tense, his nerves practically radiating towards him. Gregory turned around and Christophe saw immediately what he needed. He slammed the lid of the laptop down and pulled Gregory in for a kiss, both of them desperate.

He could tell Gregory would not be gentle with him this time. His need was all out explosive and it turned Christophe on as well, he loved it when Gregory was this needy. And he knew what Gregory needed right then, and more: he wanted to give it to him. He dropped to his knees and moved between Gregory's legs, unbuttoning his pants with a smirk on his face.

"Hurry!" Gregory hissed, yanking his pants and briefs down.

"With pleasure." Christophe murmured as he took Gregory into his mouth fluently. He already knew the tricks, the things that made him go crazy and have him begging in no time. And he _loved_ making Gregory beg. The sounds and soft pleas were something he could never get enough of. He felt himself getting hard from just sucking Gregory off and he moved faster and deeper.

But Gregory was desperate, hungry for it. He grabbed Christophe's head, forcing him down and moaning loudly when Christophe let him. Gregory's moans become louder, more strangled and Christophe knew that it wouldn't be long but Gregory yanked him up by his hair. He growled out in pain but that was quickly forgotten as his shirt was whipped off of him. He smiled and backed up, unbuttoning his pants.

"Eager much?" He teased.

"Shut up, and let me have what I need." Gregory snapped before claiming his mouth in a hot kiss. He was pushed to the floor and his pants and boxers disappeared as quickly as his shirt. Gregory looked around desperate and quickly grabbed the lube from the bedside table. Christophe had hardly blinked before his legs were hefted up onto Gregory's shoulders. He gasped as two fingers were pushed into him harshly.

"Damn, Gregory!" He moaned out. But it seemed as if Gregory ignored him, stretching him with a need unprecedented until then. His fingers moved in deep and fast. Christophe noticed how he was moaning under his breath and gasping every time Gregory brushed over his prostrate. This all out need reminded him of the first time they had ever had sex, so desperate as if he would disappear if he didn't hurry up.

"Come 'ere." He moaned, and grabbed Gregory by his shoulder to pull him in. A quick kiss was pressed against his mouth and at the same time he felt Gregory push into him. He moaned out loudly against Gregory's lips. He was barely stretched open and it burned in a wonderful and terrible way. But Gregory was eager, very eager and started thrusting with abandon. Not gentle or lovingly like usual, but fast and urgent.

"What would your mother say, huh? If she saw you like zis? Fucking another man on ze floor?" He whispered out as Gregory groaned and panted above him.

Gregory looked nearly pained, squeezing his eyes shut. His pace unwavering, hard and fast.

"Christophe-."

"If she knew how much you love eet when I suck your dick." He said breathlessly, as Gregory fucked him even harder. Teasing Gregory at moments like this was strangely exhilarating.

"Christophe-." The blond tried again. He started to look angry. Perfect.

"'ow good you are in taking eet up ze ass." Christophe murmured.

"Don't talk." Gregory growled, grabbing his hips and slamming into him.

"'ow good you are in fucking _me_ in ze ass." He added

"Shut up, Christophe!" Gregory panted out, ramming into him. "Just, shut up!" Gregory's breathing grew heavier and he moaned out loud as he came without warning. His arms quivered as he came down from his high. He nearly collapsed on top of Christophe but managed to keep himself up. Finally, his hand moved to Christophe's erection that was burning to be touched. It took all but a few strokes before Christophe came onto himself, his hands making deep scratches in Gregory's arms as he gripped him. He let his eyes slip close and rested his head back onto the floor. Gregory could get really rough when he was in a mood like that and he loved every second of it. Gregory's voice floated towards him, softly and unsure.

"Mon cher." Christophe looked up at him. Gregory speaking French in such a soft tone could not be good.

"Oui?" He whispered, still trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry for being so rough. I was just- I really needed it like that for a moment. My parents...you know how much they put me on edge."

Christophe snickered.

"Darling." He drawled out in an exaggerated English accent. "You know I like eet when you are rough with me."

"Hm...you nasty man." Gregory whispered, before kissing him softly. They got up from the floor. Christophe winced as he dressed himself. He felt filthy and he knew he would be very sore come the next morning.

His eyes fell on the computer and something hit him, something he had wondered about for quite some time now. He turned to Gregory.

"Your password, I never 'ad ze chance to ask. What ees eet?"

"What do you mean?" Gregory said, buckling his pants.

"Your wifi password. I still don't know eet. I only know ze 'int "enemies, friends and lovers", but I can't figure eet out."

"You can't?" Gregory smiled at him as he combed his hair with his fingers to get it to look perfect again. "Of course you can."

"Bacon?" He tried. Gregory didn't say anything, just kept looking at him, smiling. Christophe's face broke out into a wide grin, as he understood.

"Ze French."

**END**

**Many, many thanks to you. For reading this and leaving your messages:) This story is very dear to me and I'm so sad to see it end. It means a lot to me on many levels. Being very ill, looking for a job and falling in love: I've been there, as I am sure many of you as well.**

**Special thanks goes to INeedCoffeeArghh, who inspired me and helped me get the Britishness right. Without you this story wouldn't have been here! Check out her awesome fics, they are little jewels.**

**I write more Gregstophe and other couples, if you are interested. But for now: thank you for reading this :)**


End file.
